Egyptain Memories: Rewritten
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Rewrite of Egyptian Memories! Angel was betrayed by Dumbledore right at the end of the war, Angel is now in Ancient Egypt in an altered form at night and animal form by day. She is taken into the Palace when she is injured and falls for two completely different people of different classes that might be able to free her from the spell. Pairing:Atem AKA YY/FemHarry/YB Evil Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: This going to be the rewrite of Egyptian Memories! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter, Yugioh or any songs that appear! All she owns are Female Harry, The transformations, family ties to certain characters, the Pairing and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.1

Angel cursed as Voldemort continued to fire the killing curse at her while she dodged and fired her own spells she had created with Hermione's help, she got in a lucky hit and broke Voldemort's wand as she then punched the bastard for all she was worth. The dark wizard went down like a sack of potatoes and she quickly fired a stunner to keep him knocked out, the Auors then came over and arrested one of the bastards who had made her life a living hell. Dumbledore then came over with a sly look behind his Grandfather mask and made to say something, Angel turned to him and then said "I'm leaving, I've done the task you wanted now it's my turn to do something for myself for a change!"

Dumbledore then said "As your Magical Guardian..."

"You are NOT my Magical Guardian, Sirius is and you no longer have control over me, Dumbledore. I'm 17 as of tonight now and I'm of age to decide my own future instead of you."

Dumbledore's face twisted into an ugly mask and said "You really think you escape my influence?"

Angel smirked and said "I already have! I'm no longer a British citizen as of today since it's my Birthday which means you have no control over me."

Dumbledore snarled and fired two spells in front of everyone as he said angrily "Fine then be trapped in the form of an Animal until you find true love but I doubt any one would fall for an animal!"

Angel had no time to doge as the spells hit and screamed in pain as she suddenly disappeared, Angel whimpered as she bounced and tossed roughly through the wormhole she found herself in. Her whole body was on fire and in pain as it twisted and morphed from a human shape, she was suddenly tossed into a dune of warm golden sand where she passed out do to the pain. She woke up and raised her hand to her head when she noticed sharp black claws where her fingernails should have been and sat up, she looked around at the night clad desert then stood unsteadily as her head pounded in pain. She whined softly as she reached up felt her head and wound up touching two large furry ears on her head, Angel paled and quickly checked for other changes that she quickly found.

Her head spun as her new white feathered wings that were tipped in Black flapped to keep her balanced and her fluffy dog like tail pressed against her legs, she sat down as she noticed her clothes had changed into a simple cotton short Egyptian style dress with a simple gold trim and rope belt. Angel felt overwhelmed and quickly sat down so she wouldn't fall; she then yawned and decided that she would figure out what was going on in the morning. She lay down in the soft, warm sand and quickly drifted to sleep...

Angel found herself in a large underground chamber where she looked around in fear and curiosity; she then heard a soft but commanding voice say "Come closer, child..."

_Angel walked towards the voice and found herself in front of what she thought was a statue until it knelt to look her in the eye, the Jackal headed being made her jump and fall flat on her butt as what could only be an Egyptian god laughed softly. She quickly stood up and apologized when the god said "you have done nothing wrong child, now let me look at you."_

_Angel shifted nervously under the god's gaze and then the god said "So you are the one, the Fates choose to end Voldemort and Dumbledore's reign."_

_Angel jerked her head up wound up staring into soft brown eyes that held a sense of humor but there was also seriousness to them, the Jackal headed god then chuckled and said "it is no wonder you were forced in the form of such a rare Magical creature by Dumbledore. A Jackal type Animagus is usually looked down upon in your home country but here in Ancient Egypt, they are a sacred animal and those who turn into one are consider blessed."_

_Angel was wide eyed at this point and said "I was turned into a Jackal? But what kind of Jackal has wings?"_

_The god laughed and said "They are known as the White Jackal and are consider Guardians of the innocent dead, unfortunately the spell you're under...keeps you trapped in animal form during the day and your hybrid form at night. You do have the ability to recall your wings though"_

_Angel was shocked and trembled as she said "Am...I stuck this way for the rest of my Life?"_

_The god gave a gentle smile and said "No child, but it's only you who can break the spell with true love. Until then I'm afraid there's nothing I can do except watch over you."_

_Angel sighed and thanked the god who stood and then said "It's time for you to wake up child, I already allowed my power to help you understand the language used in Ancient Egypt. Good Luck Angel Potter. For in these hard times...you'll need it."_

Angel woke as she sat up and looked to the east where the first rays of the sun were appearing over the horizon, she gasped in pain as her body shifted to all fours and soft white fur covered her body. Angel whined softly as she focused on recalling her wings and once that was done, she then picked a direction and began to walk with the hopes of finding a town or city. She had been walking for about four hours when she found an oasis near a large city, she wander into the oasis carefully and then began to lap at the fresh cool water to sate her thirst. She then heard the sounds of people approaching and quickly hid in the thick foliage, she watched as some women who were wearing a uniform and had a guard with them, come into the oasis while carrying water jugs. Angel shifted gently and noticed the woman had stopped and were looking towards her hiding spot, she mentally cursed as she stayed still without noticing the guard sneaking up on her hiding spot.

The guard quietly snuck up on the creature that had made the bushes move and then stepped down as a loud yelp happened, he quickly backed up out of the bush as the creature let out a whine of pain and it tried to move way. The guard quickly grabbed a rope and made a noose; he then managed to get it on the animal and dragged it out causing the woman to shriek in fear and disbelief as the animal came into view. The white Jackal then whined and tried going back into the bushes, the guard was in shock as White Jackal were a legend held in high regards when he noticed it limping in pain. He slowly approached the animal as it snarled weakly with fear in its eyes and gently reached out a hand to gently grab the paw that had been hurt; just then a Priest from the city rode over from the gate to see what was going on and went wide eyed at the white Canine.

Mahado looked at the obvious magical creature that was trying to escape without resorting to biting and gently got off his horse as the Guard noticed him and quickly bowed his head, Mahado then knelt next to the beautiful jackal and took the paw the guard was holding. The Jackal trembled as it snarled weakly but made no move to bite him, Mahado then felt the paw where he found a break in the wrist. The guard then said "I never meant to hurt the animal, Priest Mahado. I suspect I accidently stepped on the paw when trying to find it in the bushes."

Mahado sighed and then gently said in a soft tone to the Jackal, "You'll have to come with me to get that paw fixed, little one. Will you allow me to pick you up?"

Angel looked at the obviously high ranking official and then at her paw before nodding slightly, the gray eyed, brown haired priest smiled and gently scooped her up as he gave orders to the guard to stay with the servants while he got their guest some treatment for its paw. He then gently set her on his horse and got up behind her and began to ride back into the city towards the palace...

Angel looked around in curiosity as they rode past the gates to the palace, the guards were shocked as the Priest gently got her down and began to carry her towards the palace as he asked one of them kindly to bring someone called Isis to his quarters while he got his animal guest comfortable. The Guard stared at her then nodded as he hurried off while the priest walked through the palace quietly and entered a series of rooms that were covered in the man's scent. He gently set her down on a large fluffy pillow near the bed and told her not to move until they got her paw looked at, just then a young teenage girl came running into the room happily and was followed by someone who was obviously a noble in the palace from the way he carried himself...

Mahado shushed his apprentice as she looked confused at why he was doing it, Mahado then chuckled and said "We have an animal guest with us, Mana and they aren't used to humans..."

It was the noble who noticed the Jackal looking at them with curiosity and he jaw dropped as he said "Mahado is that what I think I think it is?"

Mahado laughed softly and nodded as he said "It is a White Jackal although it could be an albino too but its paw is broken so..."

Mana then said "You're a bleeding heart when it comes to Animals, Master..."

Mahado chuckled then asked why they had come to see him, the Noble sighed and said "Aknadin wishes to meet with all the priests for some reason...again"

Mahado sighed in exasperation and nodded, he then told Mana to go get their guest some water for now then to study her spells in her own chambers. Mana nodded and headed off to do her task as a Female priestess came in and said "What stray have you brought me this time Mahado?"

Angel listened to them talk for a few minutes before the priest led the Priestess over who gasped in shock at the sight of her and quickly knelt down to look her over. Isis gently examined the beautiful Jackal and healed her paw while expecting to be bitten like some of Mahado's past "strays" had; the Jackal just watched her and whined in pain but did nothing more, the jackal then licked her hand gently in thanks as its paw healed causing Isis to smile. Mahado then said "We should leave for the meeting, Isis..."

Angel watched the Priestess and the Priest go then laid her head down to try and get a nap in, she had just closed her eyes when she heard the gentle tap of a clay bowl on the floor filled with sloshing water. She opened her eyes and blinked at seeing the girl called Mana looking at her with a cheerful smile, Angel and Mana stared at each other before Mana hesitantly reached a hand out and began to gently scratch Angel's ears. Angel felt her tail wag at the feeling she was getting from the petting and tilted her head back to lick Mana's hand in thanks, Mana giggled and said "I'll see you later boy."

Angel let out a displeased growl at being called a boy causing Mana to freeze, Angel then licked her hand and rolled to show her belly as she stretched causing Mana to understand and say "Oh so you're a girl! Sorry for calling you a boy..."

Mana then stood and went into her own suite of rooms to do as she had been told; Angel then laid her head back down and went to sleep while waiting for the priest to return...

Mahado sighed as the meeting had taken most of the afternoon and was thankful for it being over since it was now starting to get dark. He entered his chambers and found the Jackal awake and whimpering in pain causing him to start hurrying over, suddenly a soft glow surrounded the Jackal that quickly got brighter until Mahado couldn't see then disappeared as quickly as it had came. He looked at where the Jackal had been and saw a frightened teenager with the ears and tail of the white Jackal but her hair was a rich black color and her eyes were a startling emerald just like the Jackal's. Her skin was also a pale ivory color which startled him but he looked into her frightened eyes and knew she meant no harm; he gently approached the scared child, knelt until he was eye level and said "What's your name child?"

"Angel...My name is Angel..."

Mahado blinked at the foreign name but he had to admit that it fit the teen quite well; he then asked "Why did you hide in Jackal form from us?"

Angel's eyes grew angry and she hissed "I never asked for this form, my teacher who had betrayed me did this to me! He made it so I was trapped in that form during the day and I take on this form at night...he also used a spell that sent me here to Egypt away from the people who cared about me!"

Mahado was shocked as the teen looked tired and homesick as she said "I just wanna go home..."

Mahado sighed and said "I believe I may be able to help you, child but it will take time to find the spells, until then would you mind sharing a room with my Apprentice or the Priestess that healed you? They can both keep a secret that is as large as this."

Angel thought about that and nodded as she said "Mana seems nice but I would prefer the kind priestess that was here earlier..."

Mahado smiled gently and asked her to stay in his rooms until he came back with Isis and he shouldn't be too long, Angel nodded and watched him leave the room. Angel then looked out at the moon and sighed as she said "I hope you guys are safe back home..."


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: This going to be the rewrite of Egyptian Memories! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter, Yugioh or any songs that appear! All she owns are Female Harry, The transformations, family ties to certain characters, the Pairing and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.2

Isis couldn't understand why Mahado was being so secretive about what was wrong with the Jackal, he then walked in to his chambers with Isis who stopped and gaped in shock at seeing a nervous but exotic looking teen with the ears and tail of the jackal she had treated. Isis turned to him and said "What in Ra's name is going on here? Who or what is she, Mahado?"

Mahado sighed and said "She's a child under a curse that was placed on her by her teacher."

Isis was shocked at that and then growled as she said "If I ever meet the man who did this to you child...it won't be pleasant!"

That startled a giggle out of the teen and Isis then smiled as she then understood why Mahado had asked for her, she then motioned for the teen to follow her and Angel nodded as she quickly slipped silently after Isis. The priestess then led her down the hall to her own chambers where they slipped inside, Isis then placed her in a small guest room off her own personal bed chambers and wished Angel a good night. Angel smiled at her shyly then said "Good night Priestess and thank you for healing me earlier..."

Isis smiled and nodded as they then both went to sleep; Isis woke just before the true dawn and knew something was wrong but couldn't place her finger on it. Suddenly a light shone from the room she had placed Angel in as the first rays of the sun shone into the rooms, Isis hurried into the room and gasped at seeing Angel awake but she was back in the form of a white Jackal with something extra. Angel looked at her with a frightened whine as her wings flapped nervously and Isis walked over quickly, she reached out and stroked Angel's head sadly as she said "The person who did this to you will pay! No one deserves to be transformed against their will like you have been..."

Angel looked up at her with serene eyes and licked her hand in thanks; Angel's tail started wagging when Isis asked "Are you hungry?"

Isis laughed and said "I'll take that as a yes. Come; let's go get something to eat."

Angel hopped off the bed as she folded her wings and walked easily at Isis's side, they left the quarters where they found Mahado waiting for them. He raised an eyebrow at Angel's wings then smiled as he said "I guess I was right about you being a true White Jackal in that form..."

Angel placed a paw over her muzzle in embarrassment causing both adults to laugh then they continued walking done the hall when a Brown haired, blue eyed teenage boy in priest gear stumbled out like a zombie from his quarters and grunted a greeting to the two older priests. Angel looked highly amused at the way he was walking when she realized he was about to walk in to a wall, she dashed forward and gently took his hand in her mouth before guiding him away from the wall. The boy yawned and patted her head in thanks before looking down and yelped at the sight of a white jackal beside him, Mahado was snickering as Seth turned and said "You found a White Jackal? Dear Ra when you said you had found another injured animal, I thought it was a cat or dog but a Rare white Jackal?"

Mahado nodded and said "I'm calling her Layla for now..."

Seth raised an eyebrow and asked "And what exactly does that name mean?"

"Angel, I believe but I could be wrong...it just seems like it fit her"

Seth then chuckled and walked with them to the dining hall where the other priests were; they all looked up and went wide eyed at the sight of Angel. Angel hesitated only for a brief second under their gaze and stayed beside Mahado and Isis as they sat down, Mahado counted down silently in amusement before the stunned silence was broken by Shada who asked "Please tell us that is not the Stray you helped..."

Mahado just chuckled and said "She is...her paw was broken in the wrist area so she allowed me to bring her back to the Palace. She is very intelligent and seems to understand human tongue quite well."

It was Karim who asked "So she is a true White Jackal? Not just one of those odd Albinos?"

Mahado nodded in amusement as Mana came in with a cheery good morning and sat on the other side of her teacher, she smiled as breakfast was served then noticed a bowl of half way cooked meat being set down by the White Jackal. Mana giggled as The Jackal began to eat rather daintily then answered Mahado's question on whether she had studied her spells or not...

Angel listened quietly after she fished her breakfast to the different conversations when she heard a noise and turned her head to see an older Gentleman with the young Noble from before, she observed the two who were clearly related when she noticed the priests and Mana bowing their heads. The eldest priest then said "My Pharaoh, what brings you here?"

Angel watched as the Prince noticed her and smiled, just then her view was blocked by a pair of feet and the voice that belonged to them said "So it is true...You did find a White Jackal, Mahado..."

Mahado nodded with a smile as he gently placed a hand on Angel's head to reassure her, the pharaoh then said "She seems quite tame for a wild creature..."

Angel then looked up at the Pharaoh just as he looked down and their eyes met, his eyes went wide at her eye color and he knelt as he said "Extraordinary...Her eyes are like flawless emeralds..."

Angel felt him touch her ears gently causing her tail to wag happily and she gently licked his hand, the Pharaoh chuckled and said "Mahado...what do you plan to do with her? Such a rare gem you have found..."

Angel tilted her head as Mahado looked at her and then made a decision as he said "If you and the young prince would meet me in my rooms after breakfast, My Pharaoh, we can talk then about our guest."

The Pharaoh looked curious but agreed as he and his son sat with the Royal court for Breakfast, Angel laid her head down on her paws with a yawn as she waited for everyone to finish their meal. She had just been about to drift asleep when Mahado reached down and told her it was time to return to his chambers, Angel then sat up and yawned then followed the three males back to Mahado's chambers. Once they were inside, the Pharaoh asked "Mahado, you're never this secretive especially when it comes to animals...what's going on?"

Mahado sighed as Angel looked at him and then he said "It seems the White Jackal is a young girl around prince Atem's age who was cursed by her former teacher."

The Pharaoh and Prince went wide eyed at that as they then looked at Angel who blushed under her fur and nodded, the pharaoh sighed and said "This is quite the problem...what exactly is the curse she is under and how did you find out?"

Mahado explained everything from last night and the Pharaoh sighed as he tried to think of a way to protect the girl for when Mahado couldn't be near her, he had seen the way his brother had looked at the cursed child and knew she could not be left alone. He then got an idea and said "Mahado, Atem...I may have an idea to protect her at all times if you're up to it..."

Mahado and the other two listened as the plan was laid out and Angel had to admit that playing the part of the Prince's pet would be a perfect way to keep her safe, she also felt like there had been a little bit of a connection between them when they had first saw each other so she looked at them and nodded to agree. Atem was also more than willing to help Angel and knelt to rub her ears gently; Angel wagged her tail at the petting and gently licked Atem's hand shyly...

That night...

Atem yawned as he and Angel walked in to his rooms and noticed Angel was glancing nervously at the slowly darkening sky, he smiled and rubbed her ears as he said "You'll be fine, my lady..."

Angel and Atem then heard a knock on the door and the Pharaoh entered with a smile as he closed the door behind him, Atem smiled at seeing his father and said "Father, I'm guessing you wish to talk to Angel when the sun finally sets?"

"Correct, my son..."

They then noticed Angel was beginning to glow and quickly had to shield their eyes from the sudden light, the light soon died to reveal Angel's human form causing Atem to blush bright red at how pretty she was. The pharaoh was also shocked and then smiled comfortingly at the obviously nervous teen, he then asked "My lady...would you mind answering a few questions I have?"

Angel nodded and said softly "I'll try my best, Pharaoh..."

The Pharaoh then asked a few simple questions before leaving for the night with a small smile on his face, Atem then looked at Angel was shifting nervously and smiled as he asked "Are you ok, My lady?"

"I-I-I'm fine, your..."

"Call me Atem, something tells me you need a friend right now and friends don't call each other by titles..."

Angel blushed and said "Alright...Atem..."

Atem smiled and reached to gently take her hand as he walked backwards to the bed and got Angel to sit beside him, he asked what her homeland was like and she smiled and said "The place I come from is very far away and is known as England, it's pretty much rainy and cool for most the year except during the summer months."

Atem was wide eyed and said "So it pretty much rains all the time?"

Angel giggled and shook her head as she said "It's mostly during the fall, winter and spring that we get rain but we also get something in the winter that I'm sure you have never seen before...it's called snow."

Atem went wide eyed even more as he asked "What is this "Snow"?"

Angel laughed and then proceeded to tell him about snow and things you could do with it, Atem listened in fascination when he noticed her eyes grow sad and asked "Are you ok?"

Angel smiled sadly and said "Just homesick...but do to my new daytime form, I really wouldn't be accepted by most of the Magic population..."

"Why is that? Your form is a sacred animal and they should be proud of that..."

Angel laughed softly then explained about how different cultures and regions of the world had different gods and sacred animals with in their belief systems, Atem then said "I still don't see how that affects you in your daytime form..."

Angel sighed then said "Jackals in my home country are seen as an evil sign and a pest."

Atem then understood and sighed with a smile as he said "Well, you're safe here so no one will harm you as long as I'm around."

Angel blushed and thanked him as they both yawned and he got her to lie down beside him, Atem watched as the kind hearted girl quickly fell asleep then gently laid down so he wouldn't disturb her. He quickly fell asleep but woke up in the middle of the night to find Angel and shifted positions as her head had wound up on his chest, her arms were wrapped around his torso to his amusement but didn't really care as it felt nice and she looked very comfy in her new position. He went back to sleep and was soon out like a light.

The next morning before dawn...

Angel felt her shoulder being touched and woke up to find herself in close proximity to Atem causing her to yelp and fall off the comfortable bed, Atem chuckled softly and then said "I'm sorry for the scare Angel but I was wondering if you would like to use my private Bathing chambers before the suns rises..."

Angel nodded with cute blush on her face as Atem got up and showed her where everything was, he then brought a small bottle with a small smile and said "this scent belonged to my mother...I would be honored if you decided to wear it."

Angel caught the scent and said "Roses? That's the scent I usually wore when I was at home..."

Atem smiled and gently left the bottle on the slab near the water then left to give Angel some privacy, Angel smiled then slipped out of her gown and into the water as she began to scrub her body gently...

Atem was reading a scroll when his father came in with a yawn and shut the door; The Pharaoh then looked around and asked "Where is Lady Angel?"

Atem chuckled and said "She's busy in the bathing chamber; I felt it was best for her to look her best if she is to be masquerading as a Prince's faithful Pet."

The Pharaoh smiled and then they heard soft footsteps on the stone as Angel appeared shyly and bowed politely to the Pharaoh, the Pharaoh smiled and asked are you ready to do this, my dear?"

Angel nodded as she didn't trust her voice and the Pharaoh walked over with a jeweled Collar/necklace, he gently had her move her hair and placed the Necklace on her just as the sun came up. Angel then found herself on all fours again and the Pharaoh then told his son that they would introduce Angel to the rest of the court after breakfast, Atem nodded as Angel trembled gently with nerves causing her to sit before her legs gave out on her. Atem noticed and gently called her over as he sat down on the chair behind him, Angel walked over and Atem gently scratched behind her ears which quickly had her tail thumping on the tiled floor. Angel felt her nerves leave her as a servant came in with breakfast for both of them, her and Atem then began to eat as the servant bowed and walked out to leave them in peace.

They were soon summoned to the throne room and Angel walked calmly besides Atem as she steeled herself for being shown off, Atem seemed to understand and softly whispered before entering the throne room "Don't worry...you're safe with me, Angel..."

Angel looked up at him as she wagged her tail then they were called in as the court turned as one and gasped at seeing Angel beside the prince. The court began to murmur in shock as Atem stood at his Father's side and Angel sat at beside him as she looked at the crowd of people, the Pharaoh then called the court to order as Atem and his father listened to the people for the rest of the morning...

Two weeks later...

Atem was worried about his father as he sat down on his bed in the evening light, he felt Angel sit next to him as she softly asked "Are you ok, Atem?"

Atem sighed and said "It isn't like father to fall so ill...especially so suddenly."

Angel sighed softly and said "It may not mean anything, Atem...your father could have caught a sickness and is just having a hard time beating it..."

Atem looked at her with soft eyes and smiled sadly as he said "I just have a bad feeling about this, Angel..."

Angel sighed and said "maybe share your feelings with Isis and Mahado...they may be able to calm your fears better than I can at the moment..."

Atem sighed with a smile gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and "You're right I should talk to them."

Angel just blushed as he told her to hide just in case someone came in while he was talking to Mahado and Isis, Angel nodded and told him to be careful as he slipped out the doors to go see the two she had recommended. She waited quietly for about two hours when she fell asleep on the bed and never noticed that Shada had come into the room, looking for Atem...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: This going to be the rewrite of Egyptian Memories! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter, Yugioh or any songs that appear! All she owns are Female Harry, The transformations, family ties to certain characters, the Pairing and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.3

Shada raised an eyebrow at the girl in the Prince's chambers and gently walked over to discover her ears and tail, Shada gasped as he wondered who she was then decided to take her with him so that he and the others could judge the creature's intent. He gently laid a simple sleeping charm on the girl then carried her into a shadow portal minutes before the Prince walked in, Atem was worried when he realized Angel was gone, he searched the room for clues when he caught particular scent that only one of the priests wore. Atem growled and said "Shada!"

Meanwhile...

Shada chained the creature by her wrists to the wall as he sent for Karim and Aknadin so they could test the creature together, Shada watched the creature that was still under the influence of the spell he had placed on her when the other two priests walked in. They stopped in shock at seeing the girl and Aknadin gained a greedy gleam to his eyes as he asked Shada where he had found the creature, Shada then told him about finding her in the Prince's chambers causing Karim to look worried and said "Does the Prince Know you took her to be questioned?"

"No..."

Karim and the other priests then stiffened as they Heard "And he is very vexed about it..."

Atem entered the room angrily and softly said "Shada, She belongs to me if you hadn't noticed her collar since it is one you've seen a lot over the past few days."

The three priests stiffened as they finally noticed the jeweled collar that the Prince's pet Jackal wore around the girl's neck, Atem then growled and told Shada to release her into his care before he got really pissed off. The priest gulped and nodded as he undid the chains and gently handed the Girl to the prince, the Prince then wished them a cold good night and head back to his chambers as he carried his sleeping companion tenderly...

Two hours later...

Atem had his arms around Angel's waist as her head was on his chest, he sighed with a smile and softly said so he wouldn't wake her "I'm so glad you've come into my life, my sweet Angel..."

Atem then kissed her forehead and settled down to sleep, Atem was woken up about an hour later to soft crying and Angel's tossing and turning. He sat up in worry to find Angel trapped in what appeared to be a very bad dream; He quickly lifted her in to his lap and whispered soft comforting words as he hugged her. Angel slowly began to wake up as the dream began to end and looked around trying to place where she was, Atem then hugged her and whispered "It's all right, I'm here..."

Angel looked at him with the memories of the dream fresh in her mind and promptly burst into quiet tears as she buried her head into Atem's chest. Atem just hugged her and said "Sh, I'm here...I'm here my Angel..."

Angel hiccupped softly and then apologized for crying on him, Atem just put a finger on her lips and said "You have done nothing wrong, My Angel...Now why did that dream upset you so?"

Angel sighed and said "Remember when I told you about my only relatives not wanting me but kept me anyways?"

Atem nodded as Angel then continued and said "I didn't tell the whole truth about what they did to me..."

Atem could see this was a hard topic for her and gently began rubbing small circles on her back as she then said "They...They abused me, Atem...they abused me to the point that I believed everything that they did, I deserved..."

Atem's eyes went wide as he had noticed the scars on her back before one day but sensed it was a sensitive topic, he now knew where she got them and he growled out "If I ever meet them, They're taking a permanent trip to the shadow realm!"

"Atem..."

Atem smiled comfortingly at her and said "Far as I'm concerned, your relatives no longer deserve to be family if they couldn't see the gem you are..."

Atem then looked at her and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently, Angel blushed as he then lay down with her in his arms and Atem said "Sleep, my angel...I'll protect you..."

The next morning...

Angel and Atem woke with the sun as her body returned to being that of a Jackal causing her whine softly, Atem just smiled and kissed her forehead as he got up and began to get ready for the day. They then heard a knock on the door and Mahado's voice asking to come in, Atem gave him permission and the Priest entered with a tired look on his face as he gave them a tired smile. Mahado then said "I may have found the spell that was placed on Angel, My Prince..."

Atem and Angel looked hopeful that the spell could be broken but had their hopes dashed as Mahado said "I'm sorry...The spell is one that I cannot break..."

Angel felt like crying as her hopes crashed and burned and Atem noticed, he knelt beside her and hugged her neck as he said to Mahado "There must be something we can do..."

Mahado sighed then told them what he had found out about the spell "_The spell from what can be understood if you translate the words to our language, can only be broken by having her soul mate or in her case, I found out, soul-mates bond with her before a four year mark before the form she takes on, becomes permanent for all time..."_

Angel and Atem's eyes went wide as Atem asked "How do we find her soul-mates?"

Mahado sighed with a smile and said "I believe she's already found one of the two..."

Angel then understood what Mahado was hinting at and looked up at Atem with joy and happiness in her eyes, Atem looked at Mahado in confusion before catching on which made his eyes light up happily. Just then Shada came in at a run and said "Forgive me, my Prince but your Father has taken a sudden turn for the worst! He asks for you as we speak."

Atem looked worried and then told Angel to Stay with Mahado while he went and saw his father, Angel nodded and licked his hand comfortingly before her and Mahado left and Atem quickly followed Shada to his father's rooms...

Mahado and Angel walked into his workshop where Mahado then asked her if he could see her collar, Angel looked confused and he gently explained that last night he had gotten permission from the Pharaoh to enchant the collar to allow her talk with Atem and others during the day. He chuckled at the hope in her eyes and told her "Until we find your other soulmate, this will block a tiny part of the spell that affects your vocal chords and allow you to be able to talk."

Angel wagged her tail happily as she watched him work on her collar for about an hour before curling up on the same pillow he had placed her on when she first arrived. She quickly drifted to sleep and was unaware of what was happening that would change her and Atem's life for ever...

Four days later...

Angel watched as Atem was crowned Pharaoh due to his father's sudden death from the illness, she wagged her tail as the people cheered for the newly crowned Pharaoh then the city and Palace began to celebrate. Night soon came and Atem was in his chambers with Angel who had just returned to human form, she kissed him gently and said softly "What's on your mind, love?"

Atem sighed and gently pulled her into his lap as he said "That once we break this spell on you...I'll have the most beautiful queen in the world and a new brother figure..."

Angel blushed and cuddled into her lover's arms as she smiled and said jokingly "Can you imagine if my other soul mate was The Thief King?"

Atem laughed softly and said "For some reason, that would make a lot of sense due to your luck..."

"Oi, my luck is not that bad!"

Atem raised an eyebrow and chuckled as he quickly got rid of Angel's pouty face by kissing her neck gently, she moaned gently and kissed him as she then whispered in his ear "You don't play fair, love..."

Atem laughed softly and kissed her again as he said "Let's sleep, my love...we have a busy day tomorrow..."

Angel sighed happily as they lay down and she gently thought "_I'm so happy here, hopefully the others can understand that if I ever see them again... especially my adoptive brothers in Japan_..."

Angel then quickly drifted to sleep when Atem heard a soft knock on the door; He called for them to come in just loud enough to hear and watched as the door opened to reveal Seth. Atem smile and said "What brings you here my friend?"

Seth chuckled softly and said "Mahado told me the truth about your pet because Shada was complaining to me about her being a threat to your safety..."

Atem sighed and then said "I know Shada means well but we have nothing to fear from Angel, She has had a hard life in her home country and deserves to be happy, her teacher in Magic was wrong to try and control her..."

Seth smiled and said "you two must love each other very much..."

Atem nodded as he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms then Seth told him that they would talk more tomorrow before leaving, Atem smiled at his friend and nodded as the door closed behind Seth and Atem quickly slipped in to Slumber land...

Two weeks later...

Atem was listening to the two nobles of his large court argue over land boundaries when suddenly a chilling laugh was heard, Atem stood up as the six members of the inner royal court stood in front of him and watched the Thief King drag a Mummified body into the room with a sneer. Angel gasped as she caught the lie about it being the former Pharaoh's body and then snarled angrily as the Thief tried to attack Atem, she snuck around the walls using the pillars to hide then leapt at the man from behind him with a loud snarl. Atem yelled in shock and worry as the Thief King tried to fight her off, The Thief King then managed to stun her by hitting the side of her head causing to fall off of him. He then proceeded to fight the priests as he grabbed Angel and disappeared with his Ka beast's help, Atem made to go after them when Shada stopped him and said "We cannot rush into this, My Pharaoh! We have no idea how many men he has or where he is going..."

Atem then said coldly "And you expect me to sit on my backside while he takes the one person who is extremely important to me?"

Mahado then laid a hand on Atem's shoulder and said "We will get her back, My Pharaoh...Layla is a smart girl and will probably find a way to tell us where she is..."

Atem looked out into the desert and said in a worried tone "I hope you're right Mahado..."

Meanwhile...

Angel groaned as she woke up and found her collar had been removed, she growled softly in fear then tried to move away from the pole she found herself near. She yelped as the rope around her neck that she didn't notice, tightened painfully and backed up to give herself some slack. She looked around the space and saw her collar on the other side of the pole but it was just out of range of the rope, she sighed and sat down with the hopes of Mahado or Atem finding her soon. The Thief King then approached her with a bowl of cooked beef and eyed her as he set the bowl down in range of the rope; Angel sighed as she walked over and began to eat when she felt her ears being touched gently. She looked up at the Thief King who sighed and pulled his hand away as he said "Sorry, I've heard of White Jackals but never seen one..."

Angel tilted her head and made a questioning sound as she looked at him, Bakura looked her in amusement and said "You trying to ask me something, girl?"

Bakura was surprised when the Jackal nodded then looked at her collar then at him, he blinked and said "Is there something special about that collar?"

He got another nod and he sighed as he said "I'm doing this against my better judgment but I'll put it back on you, so no biting!"

Angel waited quietly as he put her collar back on and then said "Thank you for putting my Collar back on..."

Bakura's eyes went wide and he sat down hard on the ground as he said "You can talk?"

Angel had to giggle at the shocked look then said "I'm not exactly a real White Jackal...although I am in the form of one."

Bakura looked confused until he noticed the Jackal looking at the rapidly setting sun then watched as the last light of day disappeared, he noticed the Jackal starting to glow and had to shield his eyes from the light that then vanished as fast as it had appeared. He blinked a couple times to clear his vision then gasped at seeing a very pretty Girl sitting where the Jackal had been with the rope around her neck, Angel blushed at the disbelieving look and just said "It's a long story..."

Bakura then sighed and said "Well, I have time to hear it..."

The story took about two hours to tell when Angel finished then asked "Why do you hate Atem and his father so much?"

Bakura's eyes went wide and then he told her the story of what happened to his village and that the items the inner court and the Pharaoh wore were made from the blood and souls of his people. Angel looked sick to her stomach as she said "Bakura...I can tell you this honestly that Atem and his Father never knew the real secret behind the creation of those items, I have the ability to sniff out lies with my enhanced senses and they both told me that the items were created with nothing but gold and magic..."

Bakura then understood what she was saying and said "They told you the truth...so whoever was in charge of making the items is the one to really blame because they hid the truth from everyone..."

Angel nodded as Bakura sighed and said "But how do I find them?"

Angel began to think then said slowly "The only priest of the inner court that I don't trust is Aknadin, he reeks of lies and old blood...he might be the one you're looking for."

Bakura then sighed and said "You've truly given me something to think about, Lady Angel."

Angel blushed and then yawned as Bakura undid the rope around her neck, he then gave her the sleeping pad he usually used and an extra blanket he had as they then went to sleep for the night...


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: This going to be the rewrite of Egyptian Memories! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter, Yugioh or any songs that appear! All she owns are Female Harry, The transformations, family ties to certain characters, the Pairing and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.4

Angel woke up in a cold sweat as the memory of her dream lingered in her mind and tears poured down her face, she then noticed Bakura sitting up with a concerned look as he asked if she was ok. She just trembled as she managed to tell him that she was fine and that it had just been a bad dream, Bakura could see how frightened she was and sighed as he got up and hugged her. He softly asked why the dream had scared her so bad and Angel sniffled and said "It's kind of personal..."

Bakura then said "It helps to bleed the "Poison" off the dream if you talk about it..."

Angel sighed and told him about the abuse she had suffered from her relatives and that she constantly had nightmares that relived the abuse in her mind, Bakura could see she was about ready to cry and pulled her into another hug causing her to burst into tears. He gently rubbed her back as she cried herself to sleep then laid back on the sleeping pad since she was wasn't letting go of him any time soon. He quickly fell asleep as he thought "_I wish she wasn't in love with the Pharaoh and her other soul mate_..."

Meanwhile...

Atem couldn't sleep and was standing on his Balcony as he grew more and more worried about Angel, he had to admit that Shada was right about not knowing where to look for the two but he had full faith in His Angel that she would find a way to tell them. He sighed then started when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Mahado standing there with a small smile as he said "We may have found a way to track them down..."

Two days later, in the morning...

Angel yawned as she sat up in Jackal form and caught the smell of cooking meat, she looked over at Bakura who noticed and greeted her with a smile before he served her some meat from the campfire. She wagged her tail happily when she suddenly heard the sounds of hoofs heading in their direction, Bakura stood and looked in the direction she was as he said "It seems they came for you...so I guess this is good bye."

Angel felt her heart clench at the thought of him leaving and whined softly, Bakura's heart also clenched at having to leave her but told her to stay with Atem before he ran and disappeared into the desert. Angel then realized why she had become so attached to the Thief King in such a short time, she then noticed Atem with the guards and ran to meet him. Angel cuddled close to Atem as he lifted her onto his horse and then mounted the black stallion, they began to ride back to the palace as Angel looked back and saw Bakura watching them leave. She sighed causing Atem to softly ask what was wrong; Angel just said "We jinxed our luck when it comes to my second soul-mate..."

Atem realized what she was saying and swore under his breath in an amused tone, he then shook his head and said "Your luck strikes again, love..."

"Tell me something I don't know..."

Atem just chuckled then smiled and said "We'll figure something out to break the spell, I promise..."

Angel relaxed at that as she felt Atem gently hold her in place, they then kicked the horses into a gallop and headed back to the Palace...

Bakura watched them leave and then sighed as he headed back n the direction of his small hideout he had nearby, by the time the Thief king made it to his hideout, he found a small boy from the nearby village who was obviously waiting with a message. He smiled at the child and knelt as he asked if the young boy had a message for him, the boy nodded and then said "The Noble on a Black stallion told me to tell you to meet him and Layla in the gardens in the back of the palace. He also said that the guards don't patrol that area so you would be safe."

Bakura looked shocked then asked the boy if anything else was said and the boy nodded as he said "To unlock the Angel's true form, the two keys must found and work in Harmony..."

Bakura then understood and he smiled at the child and thanked him, the child beamed at him then scampered off to the village as Bakura grabbed his cloak and horse to ride to the capitol city. He rode as fast as he could and reached the capitol easily; he hid his horse in a nearby hiding spot and slipped into the city as he headed towards the palace. He made his way to the back of the palace and climbed the vines to find himself in a very private looking Garden, he looked around with awe at the different plants and flowers when he heard Voices and hid in some bushes...

Atem sighed as Mahado looked worried and said "Are you sure about what Angel told you about the items? That they were created from such a dark and evil ritual?"

"The need to lie was beaten out of her by her relatives so I trust her word on this, Mahado, but that's why I'm asking you to come with me. You know a spell that will determine his truthfulness on the subject..."

"You want to make sure that it is the truth..."

"Yes."

Atem then heard a noise that was too big for an Animal and smiled as he called out loud enough for Bakura to hear "You can come out now, Thief King. It's only me and the Royal Sorcerer."

Bakura slowly came out under the watchful gaze of Mahado and then said "You wish to confirm my tale of the items' creation?"

"Yes"

"I'll do it; it's time this story was told to you. It all started..."

Bakura talked to them until it was nearly dark when they heard Angel calling softly for Atem, Atem smiled and called to her as she entered the clearing by following his voice. Her eyes lit up at seeing both her soul-mates together and hurried over just as the sun set below the horizon. She tackled both of them at the same time causing Atem to laugh and Bakura to go "oomph!" as they hit the ground. Atem just chuckled as they both embraced her and kissed her cheeks, she then helped them stand as Mahado was desperately trying not to laugh at seeing Atem get knocked down. He then said "Angel... are you ready to remove as much of the spell that we can?"

Angel nodded happily when they heard the guards calling for Atem and Mahado at the entrance of the gardens, Everyone swore at being so close to freeing the spell from Angel and Mahado told Bakura to meet them in the Garden again on the next full moon since the spell had to be released under the same Moon Phase Angel had been cursed under. Bakura nodded and gave Angel a quick kiss before disappearing over the wall, Angel sighed as Atem said "Perhaps it's time we reveal who you are to the other Priests but first let's see why we were interrupted."

They made it to the entrance where the guards gaped in shock at Angel until Atem addressed them and said "Why did you disturb us?"

"We're sorry Pharaoh but a Young girl has arrived at the Palace gates and is asking to speak to you, she says it can't wait until morning."

Angel and Atem looked at each other in surprise and then Atem told them to take the girl to the throne room and he would meet them there and that the girl was not to be harmed. Angel and Atem then headed for the throne room with Mahado where they meet the rest of the Inner court, Atem then noticed the girl that was being led into the room and heard Angel gasp in shock as the girl looked up at them. Atem looked at his lover as she looked like she wanted to run over to the stranger and hug them but was restraining herself from doing it. Suddenly they heard Mahado ask "Why are you here, young lady?"

The girl smiled and said "I came to find my best friend who was betrayed by our teacher in magic after she had defeated an evil wizard that had been plaguing us."

Mahado then looked at the girl who was smiling sadly and then they all looked at Angel who spoke up softly and said "In our second year under Dumbledore, what did you use that caused you to be petrified by the creature's stare?"

The girl grinned and said "Easy, I used a mirror to look around corners since the place we were studying at was plagued by a Greater Basilisk at the time. You were also the one to slay it by sticking the sword of Gryffindor through the mouth and into its brain, at the price of nearly dying if it wasn't for Dumbledore's former Phoenix crying into the wound..."

The next thing they all knew, the stranger was on the ground in a hug from Angel as the Girls bawled both of their eyes out, Atem and the others blinked in shock and amusement as the two got their emotions under control and stood up. Atem then got off the throne and walked towards them as he said "My Angel, are you going to introduce us to your companion?"

Angel blushed as she said "Atem, this is my best female friend Hermione. She was the brightest in our group of students under Dumbledore."

Hermione just snickered and said "Angel...is there something you're not telling me?"

"Maybe..."

Atem looked highly amused when Hermione then said something in a language he didn't understand, Angel went even redder as she replied in the same language and looked at the ground. Atem was highly amused when Hermione started laughing while Angel said "Mione! It's not funny!"

Hermione then said "Only you with your luck, you would be soul-mates with a handsome Pharaoh!"

Atem looked at Angel in Amusement as she stood there blushing then said "Why don't you stay here in the palace for now...I know Angel has greatly missed you and her other friends."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded in thanks, Angel and Atem then took Hermione to the sitting area in Atem's chambers despite Shada's protests. Mahado followed to make sure there was no threat from Hermione and they all got comfy as Angel asked "Hermione, how did you get here?"

Hermione grinned and said "Three words...Experimental Time Turner."

Angel stiffened as Atem and Mahado raised an eyebrow each and said "Time Turner?"

Angel cursed softly and said "Atem...I didn't want to freak you out but I and Hermione are from about 5000 years in the future. The second spell that I told you sent me here... that was the truth."

Atem looked shocked but he could understand along with Mahado, why she did that fact from them. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her as he said "I don't care about that, if it wasn't for your Teacher...we would have never met and I'm sure your other soul mate will feel the same way."

Angel smiled happily and cuddled into his arms as Hermione then said softly "Angel there is something about the Time Turner you need to know..."

They looked at Hermione as she explained that the Time turner would allow her to stay for about two weeks before sending Hermione back to her and Angel's original time. Angel looked sad at that but understood while Hermione then said "Please don't be sad, Angel...Something tells me we'll see each other again sooner than you think. Besides I managed to grab something for you before I left..."

Angel's ears perked at that and her tail wagged as she asked "What did you get?"

Hermione grinned and brought out her permanently expanded neck bag, she pulled it off then reached in and pulled out a familiar instrument case. Angel gasped and said "Hermione, you didn't!"

"I did, I brought your homemade Ocarina that you made."

Atem watched as the Instrument case was passed to Angel and Angel opened it to reveal an Instrument he didn't recognize, they could all see the emotion in her eyes as Atem said "It must mean a lot to you, Love..."

Angel nodded with a smile and then Atem asked if she could play for them and she nodded while Hermione said "You should play Zelda's lullaby for them."

Angel giggled and nodded as she then placed the Instrument to her lips and began to play a soft Lullaby like song, Atem listened to the soothing sound as Hermione smiled and hummed along softly. Then they heard a knock on the door and Atem sighed as Angel stopped playing so he could call them in, Seth entered the room with a sigh and asked "May I join you for a bit? Shada is being paranoid again and it's getting annoying."

Hermione blushed at seeing Seth and Angel noticed as she said "Hermione...I performed for the others so it's your turn! I wanna hear you sing Sugar Rush in English!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! Please Hermione? I'll even sing with you if you want."

"Fine, I'll sing but you owe me for this!"

Hermione then took a deep breath and sang...

_**Every single road isn't straight, right?  
Yes, they twist and turn and should be uneven  
It will be tough at times  
But we will nonetheless run  
How about some sweets?**_

S_**・**__**U**__**・**__**G**__**・**__**A**__**・**__**R Jump into your racing car  
Say Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush hey!  
S**__**・**__**U**__**・**__**G**__**・**__**A**__**・**__**R Jump into your racing car  
Say Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush hey!**_

When you feel sad, try closing your eyes  
Look, if you're dreaming, you even can forget about your tears

Even if we stall our engines here  
we don't panic or anything  
How about some sweets?

S_**・**__**U**__**・**__**G**__**・**__**A**__**・**__**R Jump into your racing car  
Say Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush hey!  
S**__**・**__**U**__**・**__**G**__**・**__**A**__**・**__**R Jump into your racing car  
Say Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush hey!**_

Come down the highway  
Rush about!  
Open Road  
on the energetic gasoline! Wow

S_**・**__**U**__**・**__**G**__**・**__**A**__**・**__**R Jump into your racing car  
Say Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush!  
S**__**・**__**U**__**・**__**G**__**・**__**A**__**・**__**R Jump into your racing car  
Say Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush hey!**_

S_**・**__**U**__**・**__**G**__**・**__**A**__**・**__**R Jump into your racing car  
Say Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush hey!  
S**__**・**__**U**__**・**__**G**__**・**__**A**__**・**__**R Jump into your racing car  
Say Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush hey!**_

S_**・**__**U**__**・**__**G**__**・**__**A**__**・**__**R Jump into your racing car  
Say Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush hey!  
S**__**・**__**U**__**・**__**G**__**・**__**A**__**・**__**R Jump into your racing car  
Say Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush!**_

_****_Seth looked impressed as Atem was trying hard not to gape like an idiot at how good Hermione was at singing, Angel just giggled and said "And to think she never had sing lessons until year five under Dumbledore's teaching. And she's 18 now"

That got Seth laughing along with everyone else as Hermione blushed happily, Atem then began asking simple questions after they had filled Seth in on where Angel and Hermione were actually from, Hermione and Angel gladly answered them when Seth asked something that Angel didn't know. Hermione looked thrilled and answered him which sparked a huge debate between them on something that Angel didn't quite catch. Atem looked just as confused as her as they listened to the two brown haired teens, Mahado was having a bit better luck following the conversation but most of it went over his head also.

They finally decided to retire for the night and Seth offered to show Hermione to the rooms she would be using during her stay, Hermione nodded and they left with Mahado while Angel and Yami crawled in to the bed to sleep. Angel yawned and snuggled close to her one lover as she softly said "I hope Kura's safe..."

Atem smiled and stroked her ears soothingly as he said "I'm sure he's fine...He's a smart man to have gotten this far."

Angel giggled and then kissed him as she laid her head on his chest and they quickly drifted into a deep sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: This going to be the rewrite of Egyptian Memories! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter, Yugioh or any songs that appear! All she owns are Female Harry, The transformations, family ties to certain characters, the Pairing and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.5

The next day...

Hermione woke up when she heard a knock on the door and called for them to come in, a servant came in and told her that she had been sent to help Hermione get ready for the day and guide her to the Dining area. Hermione thanked them happily as she stretched then stood up, the servant quickly helped her get ready in a gown that was similar to Isis's then led her to the dining area where Seth was reading a scroll while Shada was trying to talk to him. Hermione smiled and then snuck up and tapped Seth on the shoulder which made him jump, Hermione giggled as Seth turned with the intention to yell but it quickly turned into a smile. He greeted Hermione happily as she returned the gesture then asked "What are you reading?"

Seth let her sit beside him as he told her it was a rather tricky spell that Mahado wanted him to go over since his Apprentice was visiting her family in the city for the next two days. Just then they heard Atem enter the room and Hermione looked for Angel only to have a look of confusion when she didn't see her, she made to ask where Angel was when she felt a paw on her leg and Angel's voice from beside her. She looked down at the winged Jackal and said "Well that's a new one for you..."

"No, ya think?"

Hermione just laughed and said "Well if I remember if you're forcibly transformed into an animal form...it becomes your Animagus form."

Angel hung her head and said in an annoyed tone "Fuck my life..."

Atem chuckled and then said "I've been interested in this theory behind the Animagus transformation; it sounds like it could be useful..."

Hermione chuckled as Seth also expressed his desire to hear the theory behind the transformation so she explained in terms that both males could understand about Animagus transformation. Seth then asked "Are you able to transform yet, Hermione?"

She laughed and nodded as Atem asked if she could show them her form, Hermione nodded as she stood up and backed away from the table. Atem and the others who had trickled in during the talk, stared in shock as Hermione transformed easily into a beautiful white Lioness. She had a pleased look on her face as Seth stood up and walked over to her, she then looked at him as reached out hesitantly and Hermione gently made his hand rub her ears by rubbing her hand against his out stretched hand. They heard Angel curse in a playful tone as she said "Damn it! Now I owe Draco 10 pounds!"

Hermione transformed back and said "Please tell me you and Draco didn't bet on my Animagus form!"

Angel gulped and nodded and said "it was his idea!"

Hermione then sighed with a small laugh and said "Well I guess there's nothing I can do for now about it...but Draco is getting a butt kicking when I get home in two weeks."

Angel giggled as Atem looked amused, Hermione then asked Seth "Did you like my Animagus form?"

Seth said the first thing that came to mind and said "You looked beautiful like just like your human form..."

Hermione lit up with a cherry red blush causing Angel to snicker while Seth's mind caught up to his mouth causing him to blush and the two intellectuals looked everywhere except at each other. Atem had a hard time with Mahado as they tried not to laugh at what just happened; they finally looked at each other and started snickering all while Seth and Hermione blush beet red...

The day before Hermione leaves...

Seth sighed happily as he walked through the gardens with Hermione when she said "Wish I didn't have to go back home tomorrow..."

Seth looked at her sadly and said "Are you sure you have to return?"

"I have no choice in the matter...but I want you to promise me something..."

Seth smiled at her and said "Anything for you, my lioness."

"Promise that if you're reincarnated in my time, you'll come find me?"

Seth smiled as he chuckled then kissed her gently as he said "I will, Hermione..."

She smiled when they then heard Atem and Angel up ahead of them and they both hurried to catch up, they were unaware the Aknadin had been spying on them and he softly laughed at now knowing the two girls' secret. He retired to his chambers and began looking for a spell that would send the Pharaoh's cursed lover back to her time so he could focus on getting Seth the throne...

Later that night...

Seth and Hermione were spending the last little bit of their time together with Atem and Angel when Midnight hit and Hermione began to slowly fade into thin air, Seth held onto her hand as long as he could when Hermione said "Remember your Promise, Seth! I'll be waiting!"

Seth had tears in his eyes as he nodded and whispered "I love you, Mione..."

She whispered the same thing to him just as she finished fading and Seth sighed sadly as Atem asked "Are you going to be ok, Seth?"

"I'll be fine...I'm going to lay down in my quarters for a bit"

Angel and Atem watched him go and Angel sighed as Atem said "We should head to bed too, Love..."

Atem then gently got her to lie down and kissed her; Angel smiled and snuggled up to him as they fell asleep...

Meanwhile...

Aknadin finally found the spell he had been looking for and scowled as it could only be cast the week after the full moon for max potency, he quickly began to plot on how to use this to his advantage and spent the night going over plans...

Meanwhile, with Bakura...

Bakura stared at the palace in the distance with the feeling that something very wrong was about to happen and sighed, his gut had never failed him when it gave warnings like this and he softly prayed to the gods that Angel would be ok. He then laid down on his bedroll and proceeded to go to sleep...

The next week passed quickly as the full moon approached and Angel was excited that the spell would finally be broken on her, Atem led her out into the garden from Last time and they didn't wait long before Bakura hopped the back wall and dropped into the garden. Angel ran over to him and nuzzled him happily as he smiled. He then hugged her as Mahado came out from the bushes and said "Are you ready to break the spell?"

Angel and her soul mates looked at each other then nodded as Angel's tail went a mile a minute, Angel then sat where Mahado told her to and he then instructed Bakura and Atem to put one hand on her back and the other over top of her heart at the same time. Angel sat there as her soul-mates did as asked and then Mahado said "This is the tricky part, you two must focus on sharing a bit of your life energy with her as the sun sets, to break the spell on her"

Atem and Bakura focused on doing that as Angel felt herself growing warm as the sun began to set, suddenly a brilliant white light surrounded the three and Mahado had to shield his eyes for about five minutes until the light died completely. Mahado blinked the spots away from his eyes then blinked in amusement at seeing Angel kissing her Soul mates happily, her ears, wings and tail were nowhere to be seen marking the spell a success. Angel then cuddled happily into her lovers' arms as they hugged her, Mahado smiled and quietly left to let the lovers have some time together...

The next day...

Atem chuckled as he woke up to Angel's head on his chest and gently stroked her hair; she slowly woke to the gentle touch and groaned as she sat up. Her eyes then cleared and she blinked in disbelieving happiness at seeing her hands, she then said with tears in her eyes "It wasn't a dream...I really am free of the curse!"

Atem sat up and hugged her happily as he planted soft little kisses on her neck, the third member in the bed then sat up and asked in a worried tone "why is Angel crying?"

Atem smiled softly at his Soul-brother and said "She's just a little overwhelmed that she's finally free of the curse..."

Bakura chuckled when they heard a knock on the door and the Thief King quickly kissed Angel before disappearing out the window as a servant came in, Angel smiled as Atem kissed her then asked for the servant to leave them until after breakfast. The servant bowed and said "As you wish, my pharaoh..."

Angel watched them leave after leaving breakfast for them; Atem then said "Are you hungry, Bakura?"

The Thief king poked his head up over the balcony and nodded as he pulled himself up; he then approached as Atem grabbed some fruit and passed it to him and Angel. Angel giggled as her lovers playfully argued about horse breeding and cuddled in to Bakura's arms, Atem smiled at seeing her so happy and looked at Bakura who was also smiling. They then heard the knock of the servant as Bakura kissed Angel and said "I must go before I'm found..."

"Be careful, Kura. I don't want to lose either of you..."

Bakura just smiled and said softly "You could never lose us..."

He then disappeared over the balcony again and Angel smiled as Atem also kissed her then told the servant to come in, the servant came in and bowed as she then said "Your court is ready for you, My Pharaoh..."

Atem thanked the servant and softly said to Angel "You ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

Atem chuckled and told the servant that they would be right there; the servant bowed again then left as Angel stood with Atem and followed him out of the room. They entered the Throne room together, holding hands for everyone to see and everyone began to whisper softly as they tried to figure out who the girl was to the Pharaoh...

Aknadin glared at the girl as he mentally smirked at what he had planned to send her far out of the Pharaoh's reach and who ever her second soul mate was. The Pharaoh looked at the girl lovingly as she blushed at the attention; she suddenly looked his way with a worried gaze but smiled sweetly at him. He just glared at her as she looked away then he excused himself with a headache...

One week later...

Atem was furious as he raced after to where "Bakura" had taken Angel when he arrived and saw Aknadin Holding Angel by the arm and Bakura being held by guards that had blank looks on their faces. Atem ordered Aknadin to let his and Bakura's soul-mate go when Bakura woke up and yelled at Aknadin to let Angel go. Aknadin then smirked and said "Why should I? This girl is nothing but trouble for us so I'm going to send her home for all of our sakes!"

Both males went wide eyed as the old Priest started chanting and Atem dashed for Angel as the portal opened and Aknadin shoved her in, Bakura screamed Angel's name as she tried to grab Atem's hand just before he was knocked to the ground by the older priest and forced to black out, Angel screamed both of their names as she disappeared into the portal with tears in her eyes...

Hermione was walking by the spot Angel had been transported into the past from when Hermione felt a surge of magic, she watched in shock as Angel was spat of the portal and it quickly closed before Angel could move. Hermione ran to her best friend's side and quickly asked "Angel, what happened? Why you are back in our time?"

Angel could only see where the portal had been as she began to sob uncontrollably at the pain she was feeling, Hermione just held and rocked her gently until Angel's anger and sadness was spent from crying. Angel then was gently led inside Hogwarts to Madam Pomfrey who quickly looked Angel over and got her to sleep with a Dreamless Sleep potion, the nurse then took Hermione aside and said "She's in shock... what ever happened has devastated her. I suggest getting her away from any reminders of the war and whatever happened to her in the past..."

Hermione sighed and nodded as she said "I'll see what I can dig up on her family for other relatives then the Dursleys for her to stay with..."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and said "I'll keep an eye on her just in case. You might want to alert the others of the Marauder's court that she's back so they can help..."

Hermione nodded and quickly left the Infirmary to do what she needed to do for Angel's happiness, Hermione and the others searched through the night when Draco found something that shocked them all...

The next morning...

Angel sat up trying to get her bearings when she remembered what happened, tears flowed to her eyes as she tried to whisper her one soul-mate's name but couldn't remember it. She paled at that revelation then tried to remember Bakura's name which she did with ease, she wondered why she could remember everything but her one lover's name and it was scaring her. She then noticed Hermione walking in with some papers and wiped her tears away; Hermione smiled at her and said "Mind telling me what happened? Then I got something to tell you..."

Angel nodded and told her best female friend everything that had happened and the fact that she couldn't remember her one Lover's name which scared her. Hermione hugged her and told her everything would be fine, Angel nodded as she sighed and then asked Hermione what she had to tell her. Hermione sighed and said "It turns out your Mom was adopted by the Evans after her real parents died and she had two other siblings that went into different Homes... a sister and a Brother that were fraternal twins..."

Angel was shocked then asked "What are their names?"

"Well, we have their Adopted names because they had just been born when your grandfather died in a car crash on the way to the hospital and your Grandmother died giving Birth to the twins. Lily was at a neighbor when it all happened; the adoptions were open so Lily did get to see her siblings quite a bit every summer."

Angel then said "Hermione, you're rambling..."

Hermione blushed then said "Oh sorry! Their names are Masaki Kurosaki and Sousuke Aizen..."

Three days later...

Angel, Hermione, Draco, Luna and Neville boarded the plane to Japan as Angel had a feeling was going to get better and worse very soon, she grabbed the window seat from Hermione and they sat down. They soon buckled up and were taking off towards the last known place that her Aunt and Uncle had lived in Karakura Town, Japan...


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: This going to be the rewrite of Egyptian Memories! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter, Yugioh or any songs that appear! All she owns are Female Harry, The transformations, family ties to certain characters, the Pairing and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.6

Angel groaned as she felt her shoulder being shaken and sat up with bleary eyes as she heard Hermione say "Angel, we're landing in Karakura Town right now..."

Angel yawned and nodded as she buckled up while the plane started it's decent, Angel looked out the window and prayed that she would be able to find her Aunt or Uncle...

Meanwhile...

Aizen sighed as he looked at the spirit form of his twin who was trapped in a coma; he managed to save her from becoming a hollow but she had fallen into a deep coma afterwards. He then brought her to Los Noches Himself and placed her in a hidden room with in his quarters, he had tried to watch over her children but his plans interfered with getting to know his own Nephew and Nieces. Aizen sighed as he now had to fight his nephew who was tricked in believing that Yamamoto's side was the right side, his thought then turned to his eldest niece who had would be around 17-18 now. He had lost touch with Lily when her and her husband James went into hiding, he hadn't heard from her since before that time and hoped that they were alright.

Just then he heard a knock on the panel hiding the door to Masaki's room and Szayel's voice calling to him about something urgent...

Meanwhile, Back with Angel and the others...

Angel was nervous as she looked at the clinic/home that her Aunt supposedly lived at with her husband and children, Hermione and Draco both placed a hand on her shoulder and said "You'll be fine..."

Angel smiled at them happily and nodded as she took a deep breath while walking up to the door; Angel then rang the doorbell and waited with Hermione and Draco. The door soon opened to reveal a middle aged man with black hair in a doctor's coat, he looked at them and said "May I help you?"

Angel gulped and said "Is Masaki Kurosaki here? I came to see her about a family issue..."

The man's eyes went wide as he heard her request and then said "I'm sorry, young lady...My wife died in a tragic accident 6 years ago."

He saw the devastated look on her face while the Brown haired girl swore and said "Another dead end..."

Isshin sighed and asked "You said it was a family issue that you needed to see her about?"

Angel just gave a shaky smile with unshed tears in her eyes and said "It's nothing...I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Hermione sighed as Angel turned and raced away, leaving her two friends with Isshin who looked a little shocked and confused. Isshin then asked what was going on and Hermione asked if they could come in to explain why they had come looking for his wife, Isshin nodded and let them in as he hoped the Teen would be ok...

Angel didn't care where she was or where she was going when she slammed into a large "wall" in her way, she made to go around as she cried her eyes out when a large meaty hand grabbed her arm. She tried to free herself as her captor said "Well you smell tasty, human, such a large spiritual power!"

Finally Angel managed to kick her captor in the nards causing him to let go and fall to his knees while she tried to escape but was grabbed by a green eyed male as he said "Your reiatsu is familiar somehow, woman...almost like Aizen-sama's..."

Just then a man in a bucket hat and wooden clogs appeared and attacked the large man while the green eyed man held tight to Angel's arm and he opened a portal while telling the large man that it was time to leave. Angel tried to get free as her friends came running into the area and yelled her name; the man then dragged her into the portal before anyone could do anything causing Draco to go on a cursing spree that had the others in awe...

Aizen watched as Ulquiorra and Yammy came in with a girl who dragged into the room by Ulquiorra despite her best efforts to escape, Aizen stood and asked why they had brought her with them and Ulquiorra replied "Her reiatsu feels quite similar to yours, Aizen-sama...I felt it would best to find if there was an actual connection."

Aizen sighed and asked the girl to come forward and look at him, she stepped forward hesitantly and looked up at him with familiar Green eyes that he had seen since he had last seen his elder sister. Aizen paled and softly said "Young lady, was your mother's name Lily Potter?"

Angel stiffened and looked closer at the man that was looking at her as she nodded; Aizen then gave her a soft smile and dismissed his Espada to speak to the girl alone. Angel watched as he approached and he said "I have not heard from my elder sister in a long time and now I find my niece was at the right place at the wrong time..."

Angel's eyes went wide as she now recognized him and said in a small voice "Uncle...Sousuke?"

Aizen nodded and found himself with an armful of crying teenager, to his surprise. He hugged her and gently calmed her down as he asked "Why don't we go to my quarters where we can talk in private?"

Angel nodded with a shaky smile and followed him through the large Palace, he opened the door to his quarters and ushered her in before closing the door. They sat down and Aizen asked, "How's your mother doing? We lost touch when she went into hiding with you and your father before you were born..."

Angel's eyes became sad as she said "Mom was murdered along with dad when I was a year old...Voldemort used the killing curse on them then...he tried to use it on me..."

Aizen's eyes went wide then became sad at hearing he would never be able to see his eldest sibling again do to the Killing curse's ability to completely destroy a soul. He then realized something and said "Why weren't you placed with me or Masaki? I know for a fact that Lily's will had stated that if Sirius or Remus couldn't take you then Masaki or me, were to get you..."

Angel growled and then told him everything about her life at the hands of Dumbledore and about her time in Ancient Egypt, Aizen listened in horror and disbelief at what his Niece had gone through and then said "How are you so calm after all that Dumbledore did to you?"

Angel shrugged and said "Possibly because I had two loving Soul-Mates that would have done anything for me, they knew my past just like my closest friends and still accepted me for who I was. I miss them so much though...that it hurts."

Aizen chuckled softly as he noticed the time and showed her to a guest room; Angel thanked him with a smile and gave him a quick hug before heading to bed. Aizen smiled then left for his own room where he closed the door and grieved quietly for Lily and James...

Meanwhile, in Domino City...

Seto sighed as he was handed the mail by Roland and quickly looked through the mail, he mentally listed them as he did this "_Bill, Bill, Junk mail, Bill, Letter from Imouto-chan, Bill...wait a minute...Letter from Imouto_!"

Seto grabbed the Letter as he threw the others onto the table as Mokuba came in and said "What's got you excited?"

Seto just read the letter quickly then smirked as he said "Oh this is going to be fun..."

Mokuba knew that look and asked "Who wrote to you with an evil plan to annoy someone?"

Seto mentally smirked as he said in an uncaring tone "Angel wrote to us to say she's coming back to Domino City to stay..."

Mokuba blinked as that registered in his mind and he yelped "Wait, we got a letter from Angel-nee-chan! Let me read it!"

Seto laughed and passed it to Mokuba who read their adopted Sister's words hungrily, Mokuba then grinned and began to dance like an idiot as he chanted "Angel's coming home, Angel's coming home!"

Seto laughed and said "Mokuba, don't mention a word to Yugi and the friendship squad...I want this to be a total surprise."

Mokuba laughed evilly as he said "This going to be awesome!"

Meanwhile...

Angel sighed as she gave her uncle a hug before entering the portal to the human world and came out in front of the Kurosaki clinic, she made her way to the door and knocked. The same man from the other day opened the day and stared as she blushed; He then smiled and invited her in as he stepped aside. Angel walked in and followed him to the living room as he said "Your friends explained everything to me and I'm sorry for being so blunt yesterday."

"It's fine...I've had rough few days this past week, yesterday was just what opened the flood gates because of my stress."

The man smiled and said "Well it's not every day that a long lost Niece appears out of nowhere, looking for her family."

Angel giggled in amusement when they heard the front door open and a pair of Voice saying they were home, Angel and Isshin turned to see a pair of fraternal twins come in and pause at seeing Angel. The black haired twin then asked "Goat-chin...who is she?"

Angel blushed as Isshin sighed and said "She's your cousin on your mother's side, she showed up with a bit of out dated info and was looking for your mom."

The twins looked at each other and the black haired twin said "Then where has she been and why have we never heard about her..."

Angel blinked and then said "Because I didn't know my mom was adopted and the one person who did know betrayed my parents' trust and their will by placing me with someone I was never to go to."

Karin winced at realizing she had touched on a sensitive subject then changed the topic as she asked "So where are you staying right now?"

Angel told her the name of the hotel causing the family to whistle in amazement; Angel just chuckled and said "My dad was an old English noble family so I inherited everything when he died because I'm the last of the line on his side..."

Karin grinned and said "Ok that is so cool!"

Angel grinned then noticed a Duel Monster deck holder on her arm and said "I see you're a Duel monster player..."

Karin grinned and nodded as she said "Yep, do you play?"

Angel smiled and said "I used to but I never found a deck that fit me so I kinda fell out of it...but The Dursleys did place me in an orphanage in Domino city where I was adopted with two brothers before the old man who ruined my life took me away and placed me back with the Dursleys. I believe Seto who was a year older than me, is one of the strongest duelists in the world..."

Karin blinked as she figured out who Angel was talking about and shrieked in excitement as she said "You're Seto Kaiba's adoptive sister!"

Angel laughed and nodded as she said "I haven't talked to him lately but his little brother Mokuba is about your age now and is a total sweetheart. In fact...I should probably call him about me going back to Domino City to live, would it be ok if I used your Phone?"

Isshin nodded in amusement and said "It's a cordless phone so why not go into the kitchen to talk, this way you have some privacy?"

Angel thanked him then grabbed her small purse as she headed into the kitchen; she quickly pulled out Seto's personal Number for his office and dialed the number. She waited and heard within ten seconds "_Mokuba, I'm very busy with paperwork at the moment so make it quick_!"

"Ouch, I'm hurt, Dragon- eyes...you didn't even say Hi!"

"..._Angel_?"

"One and only, Nii-chan...I'm in Karakura Town following a lead on my Birth Mom's family."

"_Well damn, is everything ok_?"

"Everything's fine now but it turns out one of my biological Aunt's kids is a big fan of yours."

"_So we technically have more family through you_?"

Angel laughed and said "Yes we do...I'll explain more when I get back to Domino City in a week, ok?"

"_Fair enough...Now where is this cousin you speak of? I want to talk to them_..."

Angel told him to hang on and walked back out into the living room as she said "Karin-san...Somebody wants to talk to you."

Karin looked confused until she said Hello to the person on the other end and heard "_So my little Adoptive sister says you're a pretty big fan of mine_..."

Karin then let out a small squeak and said in a shy tone "Yes I am Kaiba-san..."

"Maybe when Angel comes to visit you again, I'll come with her and meet you in person with my little brother."

Karin's eyes began to shine as she said "I would love that! I think your deck is one of the coolest ones in the world!"

Seto laughed and told her that if she was a Duelist that he may even give her some pointers when they met, Karin then squealed softly in enjoy and told him thank you as he asked to passed back to Angel so he could say good-bye to her. Karin did it with shining eyes as she said "That was the coolest phone call EVER!"

Angel giggled and told her brother that she would see him and Mokie in a week then they hung up the phone, Karin was dancing around the room happily as she chanted "I talked to Kaiba, I talked to Kaiba!"

Just then an orange haired teen walked and went stiff at seeing the girl who was kidnapped in front of him in his living room, Angel blushed at the look he was giving her and said "hello..."

Ichigo looked at his father for an explanation and Isshin sighed as he said "Remember your mother telling you about her older Sibling named Lily Potter?"

"Yeah..."

"This is your Aunt Lily's daughter, Angel..."

Ichigo's eyes went wide then he smiled and said "You looked pretty upset when you ran past me in the park yesterday...you ok?"

Angel blushed and nodded with a smile as she said "I was just under a lot of stress and finally snapped under the pressure."

Ichigo chuckled and said "well I'm glad you're ok. I'm Ichigo by the way..."

One week later...

Angel, Neville, Draco, Hermione and Luna smiled as Aizen came in disguise with Isshin, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu to see them off on the train to Domino City, Ichigo smiled as he hugged her and said "You be careful in the big city, ok?"

"I will, Ichigo...You take care of the twins and the rest of our small family ok?"

She then moved on to her uncle and smiled as she said "You better come and see me once in a while for a break in the paperwork."

Aizen laughed softly and hugged her tight as he said "I'll try to come at least once a week so we can do something to spend time together..."

Angel smiled as both twins tackled her and hugged her tight as Karin said "You're coming to our birthday on the 6th of May, right?"

Angel laughed and said "I will come to your Birthday party in a month and I'll try dragging Seto away from work too, ok?

Just then they heard the boarding call for her train, Angel and the others quickly boarded and Angel stuck her head out the window as she waved good bye to her family who were waving back until the train pulled out of sight. Angel then pulled herself inside and sat down as she smiled at her friends; she then said "I'm so glad that I get to see Seto, Mokuba and My best friend from Primary school in about two hours..."

Hermione laughed along with Draco, Neville and Luna as the five friends then began to talk about the High school that they would be attending in Domino city, Angel then looked out the window and smiled as she thought "_I'm finally going home_..."


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: This going to be the rewrite of Egyptian Memories! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter, Yugioh or any songs that appear! All she owns are Female Harry, The transformations, family ties to certain characters, the Pairing and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

**Question time guys!**

**Who should Mokuba date? First one to five votes wins**

**Yuzu:**

**Rebecca:**

Ch.7

Angel was practically bouncing in her seat as the Domino City Train Station to her friends' Amusement and they had to admit that it was a nice change from the unhappy girl from a few days ago. They pulled into the station and they gathered their bags from the rack over head with ease, Angel was practically vibrating as she looked around at the people around them and trying to find her brothers. Angel then saw a sign with her name on it being held by someone she didn't know and headed towards them with her friends following, she stopped in front of the man and bowed politely as he returned the bow and said "Mr. Kaiba sent me to pick you and your companions up and take you to the Mansion."

Angel nodded and thanked him as he escorted them to a Kaiba Corps Limo and helped them load their Bags into the trunk, the man then opened the door for them as they piled into the limo and they were soon off to the Kaiba Mansion. Angel and others chatted and laughed as they watched the city go by, they then came to the Kaiba mansion after about an hour and half later and Angel was really excited. Draco then said "Hermione...Are you going to lose the hair dye for good now?"

Hermione blinked in shock and said "How the hell did you know about that?"

Draco blushed and said "Your Mom told me and why you do it..."

Hermione chuckled then said "In a month or two...I want to get settled into a routine first."

Angel grinned and said "Makes sense and it looks like we're finally here."

They all looked outside at the large Mansion as the door opened to let them out, Angel was the last one out as her friends each grabbed their own bag from the trunk and passed her bag to her. Angel smiled and walked up to the door as the man opened it for her and she stepped into the one place she had always felt at home despite not living there for long. She took a deep breath as a Maid came over and told them that she would show them to the rooms they would be staying in, Angel and her friends quickly followed and were shown into their own suites. Angel smiled as she stepped into the hall and decided to try and find Mokuba or Seto; she began walking down the staircase and smiled as she heard the door open and Seto's voice rang through the front hall as he talked on his phone. She waited until he was passed the stairs and quickly snuck down and up behind him as he hung up the phone, she then reached up and covered his eyes as she said "Guess who!"

Seto grinned as he recognized her voice and spun around which took Angel by surprise; he then pulled her in for a tight hug as he said "Missed you, Imouto..."

Angel grinned as her eyes brimmed with happy tears and hugged him back as she told him that she had missed him too, Seto then smiled at her and then noticed the Egyptian necklace she was wearing. He asked where she had gotten it and Angel sighed as she said "It's a rather long story..."

"Does this have to do with what Dumbledore did to you at the Wizarding School?"

Angel nodded sadly as Seto ushered her into his office and sat down with her on the love seat, he then said "Ok spill! What exactly happened after you were taken from us?"

Angel then explained everything as Seto listened and held her tight at the times she broke down in tears at certain memories, the story took about three hours and Seto was furious that his little sister's happiness had been ripped from her by a bunch of old men who thought they could use her as a pawn. He sighed as he did remember bits and pieces of another life, the thing that struck him was that Angel was in some of those bits and pieces with two other girls that looked like twins but one "Twin" had white hair.

He decided not to mention it until he had more pieces to the puzzle but he hugged Angel and said "Something tells me that you'll find them again when you least expect it."

Angel laughed and said "Knowing my luck, I probably will..."

Seto chuckled as they then heard Mokuba's voice calling for them and he told them that supper was ready when they opened the door, Mokuba then hugged Angel around the waist and said "I really missed you, Angel Nee-chan...I'm glad you came home!"

"Me too, Mokie, Me too."

Seto laughed and then the three siblings walked into the kitchen where Angel introduced her friends, they all sat down to eat and were happily chatting when Seto got a Phone call from someone from the museum. Seto groaned and then excused himself politely before going to his office to talk; he came back a little annoyed but was quickly relaxing as Hermione engaged him in conversation. Angel snickered softly as Seto and Hermione talked about Ancient Runes and as Seto called it "Magical Calculus", Hermione was delighted to find someone who loved numbers like her and happily chatted about her Favorite class. Angel then asked Mokuba how school was going and the preteen said "It's going good, Nee-chan."

Angel laughed and teased Mokuba by saying, "What are there no pretty girls, your age at the school that you like?"

Mokuba blushed and ducked his head as Seto got in on the teasing "Didn't you tell me that Rebecca Hopkins and your Pen pal, Yuzu Kurosaki were both pretty cute?"

Angel raised an eyebrow and said "Yuzu did mention a pen pal here in Domino City but I didn't think it was you, Mokie!"

Mokuba blinked and said "How do you know Yuzu?"

Angel grinned and said "She's my Biological cousin on my mom's side of the family."

Mokuba was laughing at hearing that and he said "what are the odds of us being Pen-pals and her being your cousin?"

"Don't know and I don't care as long as you two have fun..."

Seto smiled when Angel then said "By the way, Seto...We've been invited to the twin's birthday party on May 6th."

Seto mentally ran through his schedule and said "I have nothing planned for that day so it sounds like fun..."

Angel grinned as dinner was finished up and they all went in and watched the Mummy Trilogy until they grew tired then headed to bed, Angel gently grabbed a sleeping Mokuba from his spot on the couch and carried him to his room. He woke up when she set him down on the bed and asked her in a sleepy tone to sing for him, Angel sighed and nodded with a smile as she began to sing...

_**Someday  
When we are wiser  
When the world's older  
When we have learned  
I pray  
Someday we may yet live  
To live and let live  
Someday  
Life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer  
Greed will not pay  
God speed  
This bright millennium  
On its way  
Let it come  
Someday**_

Someday  
Our fight will be won then  
We'll stand in the sun then  
That bright afternoon  
Till then  
On days when the sun is gone  
We'll hang on  
Wish upon the moon

There are some days dark and bitter  
Seems we haven't got a prayer  
But a prayer for someday better  
Is the one thing we all share

Someday  
When we are wiser  
When the world's older  
When we have learned  
I pray  
Someday we may yet live  
To live and let live  
Someday  
Life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer  
Greed will not pay  
God speed  
This bright millennium  
Let it come  
Wish upon the moon  
One day  
Someday  
Soon.

Angel finished the song and gently kissed Mokuba's brow as he smiled in his sleep then snuck out, She slipped into her own room after wishing Seto a good night and got ready for bed...

The next day...

"Hey did you hear?"

"New students..."

"Heard they're staying at Kaiba's..."

Yugi ignored the rumors flying around as he tried talking to his Yami about the strange memories they had shared last night about a rather pretty girl dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothing. Yami sighed as he told his Light "_Yugi, I really don't want to talk about it...I don't even remember who she is_..."

Yugi conceded Yami's point and hurried into the classroom when Tea came in and said "Hey Yugi! Did you hear about the transfer students from England that are joining the class?"

Yugi shook his head and Tea was about to explain when Ryou came in practically dancing with excitement, Yugi blinked and asked "What's gotten into you?"

Ryou grinned and said "My best friend from Primary school in England is one of the new students transferring into our class."

"Cool!"

Ryou nodded with a happy smile as he sat down while Joey and Tristan showed up and asked "Hey Yugi, we hanging out after school?"

"Sure Joey! We can go to the arcade after school if you want."

Joey nodded as the teacher came and told everyone to sit down just as Seto entered with a note, the teacher read it and nodded as he told Seto to take his seat. The teacher then gave them the mandatory speech for dealing with new students then called the five teens in. Ryou grinned as he recognized his best friend and she smiled back at him with a wink when they were asked to introduce themselves

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you."

"Draco Malfoy, I hope we can be friends."

"Neville Longbottom, I'm happy to meet you all!"

"Luna Lovegood, Nice to meet you."

"I'm Angel Kaiba-Potter, nice to make your acquaintance..."

The student body turned as one to look at Kaiba in shock as he smirked and said "Angel is my adopted Sister..."

The teacher then told everyone to settle down and told the new students to find a seat, Angel and her friends did asked and the teacher then began to teach the first lesson of the day. By the time lunch came around, everyone was buzzing with curiosity about Angel and her friends through the whole school. Angel then waited quietly until her best friend was standing and then pounced to give him a hug, Ryou laughed as he returned the hug to everyone's surprise as he said "Nice to see you too, Hershey Bar!"

"I missed you, Wolf-nii-chan!"

Seto was trying not to laugh at the Geek squad's reaction as Angel was then introduced to them and Tea said "How do you Know Ryou?"

Angel and Ryou laughed and Ryou said "Remember what I said about my best friend from Primary school in England?"

Yugi then got the Joke and started laughing, he grinned and introduced himself before shaking her hand, Angel smiled at him when she noticed a familiar piece of Jewelry around Yugi's neck. She then asked where he got such an interesting pendant and he told her the story about how his Grandfather had found the puzzle and gave it Yugi about two years ago, she then asked "So you were able to solve the puzzle?"

Yugi nodded when he realized that he never mentioned it was a puzzle and said "How did you know it was a puzzle?"

Angel froze and said "Just a lucky guess, you can faintly see the lines of the puzzle pieces if you look closely enough."

Ryou knew it was more than that but seeing the pain in her eyes at seeing the puzzle made him look a little curious, just then his Yami woke up and separated from Ryou in spirit form causing Yugi to stiffen as he noticed. Angel noticed too and blinked at how familiar the spirit looked but didn't comment as the Spirit turned and looked her closely, His eyes went wide before mouthing her name with shock and hope in his eyes causing her to be surprised.

Just then the teacher came in and the class fell into a bored stupor until the end of the day, Seto sighed as he told Angel that he had to head to work and that he would be home a bit late causing her to nod and wish him a good day at work. Ryou then invited Angel and her other friends to hang out with him and Yugi after school, Angel nodded in joy as she said "That would be awesome, thanks for the invite!"

Two hours later...

Ryou watched as Angel laughed at Joey's antics but he could detect a hidden sorrow in it and quickly asked if he could talk to her alone for a moment, Angel nodded and was lead into a small room where Ryou closed the door. Ryou then asked "Angel, what's wrong? You have been hiding behind your Happy Mask to hide your pain ever since you saw Yugi's pendant..."

Angel sighed when suddenly Ryou looked worried and said to himself "You are not coming out! She doesn't need to know about you yet!"

Angel looked confused and then remembered the familiar spirit at the school as a flash of light surrounded Ryou quickly and revealed a different looking Ryou with blood red eyes. He looked at her with a familiar emotion before walking the few steps between them and pulled her into a tight embrace, he then said "I thought I would never see you again, my Angel-eyes..."

Angel went stiff as only one person called her that and she looked at him as she said in a small hopeful tone "Kura? Is that you?"

The Ryou look alike nodded and she embraced him tightly as she said "Oh god, I've missed you!"

Bakura gave a real smile for the first time in 5000 years as he held his soul mate, she then asked "Kura? What happened after I was forced to leave by Aknadin?"

Bakura looked confused and said "But it was the Pharaoh who shoved you into the portal..."

Angel looked shocked and said "What! No, that's not what happened at all! Aknadin was the one to shove me into the portal and the pharaoh tried to grab my hand to stop me from being sent back to this time..."

Bakura looked worried and said "But that's what my memory says and we can't ask the Pharaoh because he can't remember anything about his past..."

Angel's eyes went wide and she said "What do you mean, ask him? Isn't he ..."

Bakura realized she had no idea what had happened to the Pharaoh after or what had happened to him, he got her to sit down on a large steady box as he sat beside her and explained what happened after she had been thrown back into her original time. Angel listened in shock and said "It almost sounds like your memories were altered of when I was sent back..."

Bakura growled as he said "You think Aknadin did this to my memories?"

"Something tells me that he did and that he possible did it to The Pharaoh too...if only Mahado was here, he could help us figure this out..."

Just then the door fell in and Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan fell into the room with a glass, Angel giggled as Bakura chuckled at the pile of limbs that were untangling themselves when Yugi said "You knew Yami?"

Angel looked confused until she saw the spirit looking at her curiously that was beside Yugi and Tears filled her eyes; she nodded with a smile and said "I can't remember his name though for some reason..."

Yami looked at Yugi as they communicated mentally then Yami took over as Angel smiled, Yami looked at her then asked "Who were you to me?"

Angel just smiled with tears in her eyes as she said "You and Kura are my soul-mates..."

Yami was surprised by that answer but he smiled as he felt in his heart that she was telling the truth, he then gently kissed her cheek while Bakura chuckled at something Ryou said causing Angel to ask "What did Ryou say?"

"You are not getting me to kiss my best friend in public...were his exact words."

That got everyone laughing and it dispelled any awkwardness between the group of teens, Angel's phone that Seto got her as a welcome home gift then rang causing her to sigh. She answered it and said "Hello?"

She listened to the person on the other end and smiled as she said "Sure, I can meet you at the museum, Big brother!"

She listened for a few more minutes and said "Ok, I'll see you soon Seto."

Angel then hung up the cell and said "Unfortunately I have to meet Seto at the museum soon so I have to leave..."

Yami and Bakura sighed with a smile as she stood and then kissed both of them gently as she said "I'll see you guys in school tomorrow..."

She then said goodbye and hurried out the door to meet her brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Amalthea: This going to be the rewrite of Egyptian Memories! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter, Yugioh or any songs that appear! All she owns are Female Harry, The transformations, family ties to certain characters, the Pairing and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

**Question time guys!**

**Who should Mokuba date? First one to five votes wins**

**Yuzu: 1**

**Rebecca: 1**

Ch.8

Seto paced back and forth gently before the door of where he had to meet Ishizu Ishtar, He looked at his watch as he wondered what was taking Angel so long when he felt hands go over his eyes and soft giggles from Angel as she said "guess who!"

Seto chuckled and said "Angel, we have to get to our appointment with the historian."

Angel let go and nodded as they walked into the room where a very familiar face to Angel, was waiting. Angel squeaked and said "Isis? Is that you?"

Ishizu blinked as she looked at the girl with Seto and jaw dropped at seeing her "younger sister" from her past life, the next thing Ishizu knew she was being hugged tight and the words "I missed you so Much, Isis!"

Ishizu smiled and then said "I missed you too but my name is Ishizu now, Little sister."

Angel smiled at her then Ishizu and Seto began talking about his past life while Angel grinned evilly at hearing who Seto was in his past life, Seto and Ishizu noticed and asked what she was planning causing Angel to giggle evilly. Seto actually looked scared as he asked "What are you planning, Imouto?"

"I wonder how Mione will react to her crush from when she spent time with us in Ancient Egypt, being reincarnated into my adopted brother..."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Well, if you don't make a move soon...I guess I could always tell her..."

Seto paled and said in a slightly panicked tone "Alright! I'll ask her out; just don't mention anything to her!"

Ishizu started laughing and said "Some things never change..."

Seto was blushing by the time they were done and they quickly left before Ishizu and Angel could gang up on him some more, he was ignoring Angel's giggles when he noticed his sister had paused and was looking into a game shop window at an expensive new deck that Pegasus had just released to the public. He walked over and asked "What's wrong Angel? You're looking at that deck pretty intensely..."

"That's because I know three of those Duel Monsters... they tried to protect me from Aknadin when he captured me..."

Seto remembered what Ishizu had said about Ka beasts and realized that one of them was his Sister's Ka beast but couldn't figure out what the other two were to her. She looked at the deck longingly then sighed as she looked at the price; Seto chuckled and then told her to follow him into the store to her confusion. Seto quickly spoke to the store clerk who smiled pleasantly at him and said "Of course Sir, I would love to help your sister."

The clerk then walked over to Angel and said "You and your brother are in luck today, no one has show any interest in this deck yet so you get first pick of the boosters that go with it..."

Angel looked surprised then said "but I don't have enough money to..."

Seto chuckled and said "Relax Imouto...consider this one of your early birthday gifts."

Angel looked at him with a beaming smile then turned to the clerk who just smiled and helped her pick out about 5 booster packs as well as grab her new Crystal Beasts Deck. The total was ringed up; Seto didn't even blink an eye and quickly paid for it as they then walked out the store and headed home.

Meanwhile...

Yugi was talking with Yami about what they had found about Angel and Yugi asked "Yami...if she's your soul-mate, does that make her my soul-mate too?"

Yami chuckled and said "No, Yugi...it doesn't mean she is your soul mate. We are twin souls so she is can be my soulmate and you can have someone else as your soul mate."

Yugi looked thoughtful then said "So Ryou and Bakura are also in the same boat?"

"Pretty much...although I'm sure it's a bit more embarrassing for Ryou since he's know her for so long."

Yugi laughed in embarrassment as he realized what Yami meant and said "Hopefully we can find a way to get you guys together for a date without anybody questioning us..."

Yami understood where Yugi was coming from and sighed as he agreed...

Meanwhile, with Ryou...

Ryou was highly embarrassed by a misleading comment his Yami made about sleeping with Angel and was now saying mentally, "_LALALALALALALALA, I can't hear you, Yami_!"

Bakura was just laughing his ass off at his Hikari's assumption and couldn't talk from laughing so hard, Ryou couldn't figure out why until Bakura calmed down and said "_We always just cuddled, it was nothing like you were thinking. She was never ready for that point in our relationship; the Pharaoh and I respected that_..."

Ryou's face lit up like a Christmas tree light as he said "_You could have explained that earlier_..."

Bakura just chuckled and said "_Considering how hard I was laughing at your reaction to those words_..."

Ryou just shook his head in defeat and got supper ready as he sighed, Bakura then went into his soul room to lie down and go for a nap...

That Night...

Angel yawned as she got ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door, she told them to come in and Seto walked in with a gentle smile. He asked her if he could ask about something Ryou had said causing her to laugh and say "You're wondering about the Hershey Bar comment..."

Seto nodded and Angel sighed as she said "I never had chocolate until I met Ryou and he would always share his Hershey Bars with me at Lunch. Ryou always joked afterwards that I was sweet as a Hershey bar and the nick name stuck."

Seto chuckled in amusement and said "Sounds like you two were and still are very close friends..."

Angel smiled and said "He's like another big brother to me..."

Seto smiled as they talked for a little while longer then said good night and headed to bed, Angel was out like a light and soon began to dream...

_Angel recognized the underground Chamber that she had visited in her dreams a few times in Ancient Egypt and smiled as she headed down the familiar path and knelt in front of the "Statue" as it became flesh and blood. The god looked at her and smiled as he said "I see you found your soul mates again, my daughter..."_

"_Yes, I have, Lord Anubis..."_

_Anubis then told her "I have a warning for you and your loved ones. The Desert Storm approaches with misplaced anger and seeks to defeat the Pharaoh; the three gods are required to calm the storm..."_

_Angel looked at him in surprise as he said "Your older brother will play an important part in this...You must support him by entering the fight."_

_Angel nodded and said "I won't let you down..."_

Angel then woke up as Mokuba came running in and jumped on the bed with a loud "Good Morning Nee-chan!"

Angel laughed and put Mokuba in a headlock as she gave him a noogie while she said "Good Morning Mokie"

Mokuba yelped with laughter as he struggled to get free but Angel pinned him to the bed and began tickling him without Mercy, Seto peeked in and started chuckling as Mokuba saw him while Yelping for help. Seto then leaned against the doorframe and said "Imouto...You're going to be late for school if you don't get ready soon."

Angel froze and yelped as she quickly got her brothers out of the room and closed her door to get dressed, she came hurrying down the stairs with her new deck in its holder and grabbed the toast that Hermione held out to her as she said "Must have been a good dream..."

Angel just smiled and they hurried out the door as they headed to school, they made it into the classroom seconds before the bell and sat down as the teacher looked highly amused and said "Glad you could join us today..."

Angel ducked her head in embarrassment as a light dusting of pink went across her cheeks, the teacher chuckled then proceeded to teach their lesson that they had prepared...

One week later...

Angel smiled as Ryou helped her with her science homework at his apartment; she then asked "Are you going to enter the tournament in June?"

Ryou smiled and said "I've been thinking about it but I'm not sure...Bakura wants me too though..."

Angel snickered as she looked right at Bakura who was standing nearby and said "Let him decide for himself, alright Kura?"

Bakura blushed and said in a joking tone "_Yes, Dear_..."

Angel laughed and then looked at the clock as she yelped and said "Oh Crude, I have to go! I totally forgot that I'm supposed to be going out to dinner with Uncle Sousuke at Kelly O' Brian's!"

Ryou nodded and quickly helped her gather her homework as she gave Bakura's spirit form a kiss then hurried out the door; she hurried to grab a taxi that took her home and she hurried in as Seto peeked his head out of the living room and said "Uncle Sousuke's already here..."

"Crap! I'll be ready in a second!"

Angel raced upstairs as she heard her Uncle laughing at her comment, she quickly got cleaned up and ready as she hurried down the stairs to her Uncle's side since he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He chuckled as she apologized for being late and told her it was fine, they then left with Seto and Mokuba for the restaurant. They arrived just in time to make their reservation and were shown upstairs to a private booth, they all scooted into the booth and ordered their drinks as their waiter smiled and said "Your drinks will arrive momentarily..."

Angel sighed happily as she asked her uncle "Have you told Ichigo who you are yet?"

Aizen blushed and said "Not yet, Isshin thinks we should wait for a bit longer until we know for certain where his friends' loyalties lie."

Angel sighed as Seto said "You're going to have to tell him sometime soon..."

Aizen sighed and said "I know but I respect Isshin a great deal and he knows Ichigo the best..."

Angel nodded in understanding as their waiter appeared with their drinks then asked if they were ready to order, Angel nodded along with everyone else as they gave their orders and then returned to talking about random things going in their daily lives. Angel was highly enjoying herself as her uncle treated her adoptive brothers like family, Angel was then asked by Seto "So Imouto how's the new deck?"

Angel grinned and said "Considering I've given Yugi a few really close calls when we do a Duel Monsters match at break, it's going pretty good."

Aizen looked curious and said "What's Duel Monsters?"

Seto looked at him in surprise before remembering where Aizen lived and quickly explained the basics of the game; Aizen looked amused and said "Sound like a fun game..."

Angel giggled and nodded as she said "Maybe we should get you a deck so I can teach you to play, Uncle Sousuke."

Aizen laughed and said "Why not, it might make things more interesting at Los Noches..."

Just then their food arrived and everyone was staring at the burger that Angel had ordered that was called The "Phat Daddy", the burger was huge! It was as tall as her glass and filled the plate almost completely, Aizen then started laughing as he teased "Are we a little Hungry?"

Angel blushed and said "What? I love eating this dish, it's so good."

Aizen just shook his head as Seto chuckled with Mokuba; they then began to eat while making small talk in between bites...

The rest of the night went off without a hitch as they headed back to the mansion and they headed inside, Aizen wished them a good night after they got Mokie to bed and Angel hugged her uncle as he told her to be careful and try to stay out of trouble. Seto laughed and said "Oh sure, ask her to do the impossible!"

Angel elbowed him in the gut as Aizen laughed and kissed her forehead before leaving, Seto looked at Angel who caught the look he was giving her and took off running with Seto right behind her. She yelped as Seto caught her and started laughing when he began to tickle her without mercy, she finally cried uncle which made him stop with a grin and he said "That's what you get for elbowing me, Imouto."

Just then Hermione came running down the stairs in quiet excitement as she hurried over to the siblings and said "I found something that might be able to help Yami and Bakura see you in person more often!"

Seto and Angel looked at each other then at her as they said "Really?"

Hermione nodded as she said "We'll need your Uncle's help with it though..."

Now Angel was highly confused at that as she said "Huh?"

Hermione grinned and told her about the book Aizen had given her on how Shingami blend in with the living, Hermione then explained about Gigais and that they could possible use that to allow Yami and Bakura out more often."

Angel then grinned as Seto blinked in amusement but said "We can phone Uncle Sousuke in the morning, Imouto. We need to head to bed for school tomorrow."

Angel and Hermione nodded as they all headed upstairs and into their separate rooms...

Two days later...

Aizen chuckled as he managed to use a kidou to shrink the gigais for Yami and Bakura then headed to Domino city to drop them off, He knocked on the door of the mansion and Angel opened it with excitement in her eyes as she hugged him and said "They're waiting in the living room..."

Aizen walked in where he saw the two spirits standing by their Hikaris, Aizen smiled as he was introduced to Angel's new friends and greeted them warmly. He then undid the shrinking Kidou on the gigais and explained to the two spirits on how enter and exit the Gigais, Bakura decided to go first and slipped into the fake body. They watched as his features appeared on the body which was thankfully clothed and he sat up as he said "Dear Ra...This is going to take a bit to get used too..."

Yami then also slipped into his gigai as he then sat up and said "Dear Ra this is heavy..."

Angel giggled as Aizen told them that they would get used to the weight as time passed, Bakura and Yami nodded then smiled as they looked at Angel who grinned happily. She promptly plopped in between her loves and cuddled up to them as they both kissed her cheeks, Yugi and Ryou just shook their heads in amusement while Seto walked in, blinked and walked back out saying "I've been working too hard...Two Ryou and two Yugi?"

Angel cracked up with Hermione at his reaction as Hermione stood and went to go see her boyfriend, She pulled him back into the room as he pinched himself and said "Oh dear lord, there ARE two of them..."

Angel was giggling like mad at that comment and then Seto told the two 5000 year old spirits, "Hurt my Imouto and I'll hurt you...or humiliate you in a way no one expects..."

The two spirits nodded as Angel asked if they wanted to grab a bite to eat and hang out at the Arcade or catch a movie, Aizen then excused himself to get back to Los Noches as Yami and Bakura said yes to Angel's question. Angel quickly hugged her uncle then her and her lovers headed out as Seto said "Have fun, you three!"

Angel loved being near her lovers again and she gave them both a kiss on the cheek as she asked if they wanted to see a movie or go to the arcade, Bakura smiled at her as Yami said "A movie sounds good but which one do you want to see?"

Angel smiled and said "What about The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey?"

The two males looked at each other and said as they looked back at her "That sounds like a good one."

Angel smiled and they headed to the theater where they paid for their tickets and snacks, they then headed into the theater where they got a comfortable area near the middle and put on the 3d glasses as the movie started...


	9. Chapter 9

Amalthea: This going to be the rewrite of Egyptian Memories! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter, Yugioh or any songs that appear! All she owns are Female Harry, The transformations, family ties to certain characters, the Pairing and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

**Question time guys!**

**Who should Mokuba date? First one to five votes wins**

**Yuzu: 2**

**Rebecca: 2**

***The duel was written by godessisis, Go check out her Stories! They are Amazing!***

Ch.9

Angel sighed as the movie ended while Bakura and Yami playfully argued over the storyline Highlights and which ones were better, Angel then put an end to it by saying "The eagles were the best part, end of story..."

Yami and Bakura looked at each other then at her as they got a mischievous look on their faces; Angel blinked then looked surprised as Bakura threw her over his shoulder and walked over to the fountain causing Angel to yell for Yami to help her while laughing. Yami just stood there with a small smirk as she was dumped into the water by Bakura and Angel yelped at being soaked, She then gave her lovers the puppy eyes to help her out and when they grabbed her hands...She pulled them in to the fountain with her. Yami and Bakura yelped at the cold water and the three of them stood as Bakura said "My lady...This means War!"

Angel grinned as they began a splash fight in the fountain and she totally whipped her lovers' butts before a laughing Police officer who had seen everything told them to stop, Angel nodded as they all stepped out of the fountain when her lovers then said "We will get you back for this, Angel. It's a good thing we left our decks at home..."

Angel snickered as she said "You boys started it!"

"Touché..."

They then went and walked through the park as their clothes dried in the warm sun, Angel giggled as Bakura kissed her cheek and Yami wrapped an arm around her waist. They walked happily for about two more hours before they decided to call it a day, Angel smiled as the boys dropped her off at the Mansion and kissed them good bye. She walked in happily to the house where she caught Hermione and Seto kissing without a care in the world, she quickly whipped out her phone and took a picture before they realized she was there. She then snickered and said "Ahem!"

The two of them jumped apart and looked at her like Deer Caught in headlights; Angel just laughed and said "It about time I caught you two doing more then hold hands!"

Seto then noticed the phone in her hand as Angel grinned evilly then took off running as Seto gave chase; she raced through the house and passed Mokuba who blinked as Seto passed him while yelling "Imouto! Give me that phone!"

"No way, I finally have proof for that bet I made with the others!"

"WHAT?"

Angel cackled evilly as she put on a burst of speed and made it up the stairs before Seto could stop her, he dashed up after her and lunged for her just as she shut her bedroom door and locked the door. The resounding "BOOM" had Angel laughing as she hid her phone easily in her large room, she then opened the door and leaned against the frame as she smirked and said to her dazed brother "Aw, is the poor dragon nut in pain?"

Seto glared at her and said "Imouto...you hid the phone already, didn't you?"

Angel just laughed and nodded as she said "I'm surprised you guys didn't hear the camera go off when I took that picture."

Seto sighed as he realized he wasn't going to win this one and smiled, Angel just laughed as Seto said "Well played, Imouto, well played."

Angel just giggled as she helped him up and then they headed down to join the others for supper...

May 6th...

Seto looked over at his sister as she literally vibrated in her seat at seeing Ichigo and the twins again soon, Seto laughed as he said "Calm down Imouto, we'll be there soon enough."

Angel grinned and said "Sorry I'm just really excited to see them again..."

Yugi then spoke up and said "Thanks you for inviting me to come along."

Angel smiled and chuckled as she said "No problem Yugi, but just to let you know...My cousin Karin is a big fan of both you and Seto. She knows Seto might be coming but she has totally no idea that I invited you to come along."

Yugi then saw what she had planned and started laughing as Angel and Seto smirked; just then Roland stopped the limo about a block away from the Kurosaki and opened the door to let them out. Yugi and Seto both followed Angel to the front door where she told them to hide in the back yard since her uncle was keeping the preteens in the house for the surprise, Seto grinned and then him and Yugi got their new duel disks ready as they did as asked. Angel then knocked on the door which was answered by her uncle who grinned and let them in, Isshin then yelled for Karin and Yuzu and told them Angel was there. The twins came barreling into the room and hugged her as Karin said in a hopeful tone "Did you bring your special guests?"

Angel grinned and said "who was I supposed to bring again?"

Karin looked surprised then a little down as she said "Seto couldn't make it, could he?"

Angel grinned and said "I never said that, did I? He just had to do something first."

Karin looked confused until they heard a knock on the back door, Karin blinked as Angel told her to grab the party guests because that Knock meant that their surprise was ready in the back yard. Karin looked surprised but did as her cousin asked and met her at the back door; Angel then stuck her head out the door and asked if whoever was out there was ready. She apparently got a positive answer as She grinned and said "Ok your special guests are ready, Karin and Yuzu. You ready to meet them?"

The twins nodded as Angel opened the backdoor and then stepped out as she said "Karin, Yuzu...You two better enjoy this..."

Karin, Yuzu and their guests stepped in to the back yard as their eyes went wide at seeing Yugi and Seto in the back yard; Karin was in shock as her jaw dropped at seeing her two favorite duelists in her backyard, Angel poked her shoulder and said "Flies, Karin..."

Karin then latched on to Angel's waist and hugged the stuffing out of her as she chanted "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Angel just laughed and said to Seto, "You guys ready?"

Karin watched as they nodded and she asked "Ready for what?"

Angel then grinned and said "Well, for the Monster duel of course!"

Angel grinned at the looks on all the preteens' faces then they scrambled to get good seats around the two Duelists, "Let's duel!" They yelled in unison as they each drew five cards.

"I'll start." Kaiba said as he drew his first card. Kaiba scanned his hand and smirks.

"I summon Lord of Dragons (1200 ATK) and I'll place him in attack mode. Next activate the Flute of Summoning Dragon to special summon a Blue Eye White Dragon (3000 ATK) from my hand and I'll place her in attack mode. I'll set a card face down on the field and end my turn. Let's see you beat that."

"I will, it's my draw!" Yugi says as he draws a card and scanned his hand. "I play the magic card Ancient Rules which allows me to summon a level five or higher monster from my hand without a sacrifice. I summon the Dark Magician (ATK 2500) and I'll place him in attack mode."

"Figures you would play your ace, you think I didn't think of that? Your mage is no match for my dragon. Come on Mokuba could beat you the way you are playing. I want a battle, not a walk on the beach!" Kaiba belted.

"I'm not done yet, Kaiba!" Yugi hollered, "Dark Magician attack Kaiba's Lord of Dragons."

"You should have saw this coming Yugi!" Kaiba pushes a button on his duel disk. "Activate face down magic card Shrink. This magic card cuts the attack points of the Dark Magician by half causing me to only take 100 points of battle damage." Kaiba gloated as his life points dropped to 3900.

"Fine, I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Yugi states.

"My turn," Kaiba says as he draws a card. He flips the card around in his hand, "I play the magic card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two." Kaiba scans his new hand and selects two cards to discard. "If you thought one Blue Eyes was bad, how do you expect to hold out against my most powerful monster? I activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse the blue eyes on the field with the two in my hand to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba commanded as he thrust his arm forward. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack the Dark Magician with a neutron blast!"

Yugi hit a button on his disk. "I activate my facedown magic card D-fusion making your ultimate dragon three again."

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

Yugi drew his next card. He flipped around in his hand. "I play the magic card Bond between Teacher and Student to bring out my Dark Magician Girl (1700 DFS) in defense mode. Last I play the magic card Dark Magic Twin Burst which increased my Dark Magician's attack points by those of the Dark Magician Girl for this turn only making his attack strength now 4500 Dark Magician attack the Blue Eyes on the right with black magic attack." Kaiba's Blue Eyes were destroyed dropping Kaiba's life points 2400. "I'll now end my turn."

"My draw!" Kaiba hollered. "I'll start my turn by playing the magic card Stop Defense to forcing your Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) into attack mode. Now Blue Eyes attack the Dark Magician Girl." Yugi's life points dropped to 3000 as the Dark Magician Girl was destroyed. "Now my second Blue Eyes attack the Dark Magician." Once again Yugi's life points dropped making them now 500 as his monster was destroyed. "I'll now end my turn."

Yugi drew his next card. "I play Monster Reborn to resurrect the Dark Magician (2500 ATK) in attack mode and now I'll equip my mage with Magic Formula to increase his attack strength by 700 making his attack points now 3200 which is more than enough to destroy one of your dragons. Dark Magician attack the Blue Eyes on the left!" Yugi hollered.

"You should know my gaming strategies better than that by now Yugi." Kaiba hit a button on his duel disk. "I activate my Negate Attack trap card. Which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

"I set one card face down on the field and end my turn." Yugi stated.

Kaiba drew his next card. "I will start my turn by activating Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid the field of Magic Formula now your mage is once again only 2500 attack points."

"When Magic Formula is sent to the grave I get 1000 life points." Yugi explained as his life points rose to 1500.

"Still not enough to win. I have two of my Blue Eyes still on the field and after I attack victory will finally be mine!" Kaiba yelled. "Blue Eyes attack the Dark Magician!"

"You should know my strategies better than that too, Kaiba." Yugi yelled while pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my Mirror Force trap card. Which redirects your attack and destroys all your monsters in attack mode!"

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Kaiba said.

"Since you have no monsters left to defend you and only 2400 life points left this duel is over. I will now end this duel. Dark Magician attack Kaiba directly!" Yugi commanded.

"If I can't win against you today then I'm going to tie with you!" Kaiba hit a button on his duel disk. "I activate my Ring of Destruction Trap Card and I attach it to your Dark Magician now we both take 2500 points of battle damage!" Once the Dark Magician was destroyed both duelists' life points dropped to zero.

Kaiba bit back a curse at the duel ending in a draw but the cheers from the preteens made it all worth it as him and Yugi turned to them and gave them dramatic bows causing Angel to laugh in amusement. Karin and Yuzu were then asked by Seto to come over so he could give their present from Him, the twins looked at each other then walked over as Seto said "Angel-Imouto told me you both duel but Karin is the more serious one when it comes to the game so I have something for both of you."

Karin was then handed a large gift wrapped box as was Yuzu, Seto then teased them by saying "Well are you going to open them or what?"

Karin grinned and quickly opened the gift and gasped at the same time as Yuzu, they both pulled out a customized new duel disk when Yuzu noticed something in the bottom of the box. Karin was in awe at the forest green and silver Duel disk and quickly figured out how to put on it, Yuzu then alerted her to the extra gift in the bottom while Yuzu lifted her ocean blue and silver duel disk to pull out the other gift. Karin and Yuzu looked confused at what appeared to be Duel Monsters cards on a string until Seto and Angel told them to open it up. The twins opened them and found a group Photo of Angel, Mokuba and Seto in the now revealed lockets, the twins grinned and quickly put them as Yuzu then put on her own duel disk then they bowed and said Thank you to Seto who chuckled and said "You're welcomed girls, wear your duel disks and lockets with pride!"

Angel, Seto and Yugi enjoyed their times with her cousins as Ichigo arrived with Toushiro in tow and they watched as Karin blushed lightly and then greeted Toushiro who noticed her duel disk and asked her what it was. Seto blinked but relaxed as Angel walked over and said "Hello Hitsugaya-san, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Toshiro blinked at her as it took a moment to recognize her then he gave a small smile as he said in perfect English "Hello Angel-san, Fancy seeing you here. I thought you were still in England."

Angel replied back in amusement "No way! I'm done with England except some ties with some people."

Ichigo listened in and smiled as Toushiro was relaxed when Karin then said "Who wants to play soccer?"

Toushiro and the other kids quickly agreed and they quickly began a game that Yugi and Seto got roped into as goalies, Angel laughed as her brother and her one friend competed to see who could stop the most goals...

Two hours later...

Angel smiled as Yuzu asked her to sing for them and Angel nodded as she took a deep breath and sang,

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**I was livin' in a fantasy  
Waiting for someone to come rescue me  
But I've found a way to light the dark  
It was always here inside my heart  
No more fairytale pretending  
I'll make my own happy ending**_

_**If I wasn't meant to fly  
I wouldn't have these wings  
I wouldn't reach up to the sky  
Every night in my dreams  
There's a voice inside of me  
Saying I can do anything  
'Cause if I wasn't meant to fly  
I wouldn't have these wings**_

_**There's a star that's shining down on me  
Reflecting everything that I can be  
every journey starts inside my heart  
and there's no mountain that's too far  
'Cause if I set my mind to it  
whatever it is, I can do it**_

_**If I wasn't meant to fly  
I wouldn't have these wings  
I wouldn't reach up to the sky  
Every night in my dreams  
There's a voice inside of me  
Saying I can do anything  
'Cause if I wasn't meant to fly  
I wouldn't have these...**_

_**Wings to take me farther  
than I ever thought I'd go  
higher than the heavens  
'Cause deep inside I know**_

_**If I wasn't meant to fly  
I wouldn't have these wings  
I wouldn't reach up to the sky  
Every night in my dreams  
There's a voice inside of me  
Saying I can do anything  
'Cause if I wasn't meant to fly  
I wouldn't have these wings**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

Everyone clapped as the song ended and then it was time for Cake and ice cream, Yugi laughed as the cake was brought out and saw it was in the shape of an eastern Ice dragon and an eastern Fire dragon. Seto chuckled and said "Nice cake choice!"

Karin and Yuzu beamed then the group sang Happy Birthday to the twins and cake was passed out with vanilla ice cream, Seto then asked something he had been wondering "Karin, Yuzu...what kinda of decks do you have?"

Yuzu grinned evilly and said "I have a fiend deck."

Karin grinned and then said "I have two main decks, one is Fairies and the other is Dragons..."

Angel laughed at Seto's face from hearing that sweet Yuzu had a fiend deck and Karin patted his shoulder in understanding and said "We were all surprised when we first found out what her deck choice was..."

Yuzu giggled as she smiled innocently at them and Seto just shook his head in amusement as he said "It's always the quiet ones..."

The party went on for another hour before Seto, Yugi and Angel told everyone that they had to get back to Domino City before dark, the preteens groaned in disappointment but they thanked the teens for coming as Angel hugged her cousins and said goodbye. They then left in good spirits as Roland picked them and they headed home...


End file.
